Luhan Destiny
by ShelloKim
Summary: "Apa aku sangat jelek? Apa aku juga bodoh seperti yang Jae hyung katakan? Aku iri mengapa di lahirkan tidak seperti Jae hyung, dia cantik, dia tampan dan bahkan juga pintar! Sementara aku? Jangankan cantik, predikat tampan saja tidak pantas untuk ku dapatkan!" HunHan YunJae YunHan HunJae REVIEW! CHAP 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Luhan Destiny**

**Pair****:**

HunHan

**Cast :**

Oh Se Hoon

Lu Han

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other...

**Warning : Yaoi****! **** cerita pasaran****(mungkin)****, typo****(s), dan mungkin judul tidak sesuai dengan ceritanya.**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu****n**** peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. ****Jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karen saya hanya meminjam nama mereka ****Terimakasih!**** Dan lagi-lagi ini remake dari FF ShiChul saya.**

**Happy Reading ^.^**

* * *

Sungguh keluarga yang terlihat begitu harmonis, keluarga sederhana yang berisi dari tiga orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan, yang terdiri atas satu ayah satu ibu serta anak mereka yang keduanya laki-laki.

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Luhan dua bersaudara yang sangat dekat mereka hanya terpaut umur beberapa tahun, mereka selalu berbagi kisah apapun itu, termasuk tentang percintaan, mereka tak enggan untuk menceritakan kepada masing-masing.

Dua kakak beradik tersebut kini sedang berbaring diatas kasur mereka masing-masing yang berseberangan, mereka tidur dalam kamar yang sama.

Luhan menopang dagunya menatap Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan kukunya "Jae hyung, kau tahu Sehun? Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan serius.

"Aku tahu. Wae Luhan?"

"Aku akan menembaknya besok"

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi masih asik dengan kukunya kini berpaling kearah Luhan "Mwo?" tanyanya, terdengar sedikit kaget.

Luhan mengangguk antusias "Aku menyukainya" jujur Luhan.

"Ka-kau menyukainya?"

Dan Luhan hanya kembali mengangguk dengan penuh semangat "Ne Jae hyung, aku akan menyatakannya besok" serunya.

Namja cantik tersebut menatap Luhan serius "Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi keinginanmu itu Luhan, aku tak ingin kau dipermalukan oleh siapapun" ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan dipermalukan dan aku sudah memikirkannya sejak pertama melihatnya hyung" ucap Luhan yang terlihat seperti menerawangkan pikirannya entah kemana

"Dasar kau ini Luhan"

Mereka bersekolah di SMA yang sama dan kelas yang sama pula, tapi bukan berarti Jaejoong bodoh karena tidak naik kelas, hanya saja saat itu orang tuanya hanya tak mampu untuk membiayainya, sehingga menunggu beberapa tahun dan alhasil ia sekarang duduk dibangku yang sama dengan Luhan.

Meski bersaudara kepribadian dan penampilan mereka benar-benar berbeda. Bahkan orang sering membanding-bandingkan keduanya dan menatap miris pada Luhan.

Dapat dikatakan Jaejoong memiliki segalanya, ia pintar, ia cantik bahkan tampan disaat yang bersamaan tapi hanya satu yang kurang, dia agak kasar dengan orang lain. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang cenderung ramah, dia juga pintar namun wajahnya tak rupawan seperti Jaejoong, ia memiliki bekas luka yang cukup menonjol dibagian pipi kanannya, membuat orang menatap rendah padanya yang memiliki saudara sesempurna Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Dengan segenap keberanian Luhan mendekati Sehun, targetnya "Oh Sehun jadilah namja chingu ku" ucap namja berkacamata tersebut dengan bunga yang dipegang erat dengan kedua tangannya.

Pria yang tadi dipanggil Oh Sehun hanya diam, ia menatap dari atas sampai bawah rupa Luhan dengan tatapan- jijik sepertinya.

Sehun mendecih meremehkan "Mwo? Apa kau tidak memiliki kaca dungu? Kau tidak salah bicarakan bodoh?" ejeknya "Kacamata ini, akan menghalangi saat aku ingin berciuman dasar dungu" ucapnya sambil menoyor-noyor kepala Luhan seenaknya.

Luhan masih menunduk "Ne aku tahu kau siapa Oh Sehun, kau anak IPA kelas satu dan aku juga memiliki kaca dirumah tapi aku serius" ucap Luhan takut-takut.

"Bodoh!" ucapnya sambil menoyor lagi kepala Luhan.

Sang kawan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tertawa mengejek "Terima saja tuan Oh mungkin dia akan membuatmu sedikit terbantu hahahaha" ejek Tao yang dari tadi memperhatikan tontonan gratis tersebut.

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Tao yang masih terbahak disampingnya.

Setelahnya ia kembali menatap Luhan kesal "Kau! Terimakasih telah mempermalukanku Kim Luhan!" geramnya lalu menepis kasar bunga yang diberikan Luhan.

Terdengar sorak-sorak murid dari pinggir lapangan tempat Sehun dan Luhan berada.

Sehun berlalu dan berbalik sebentar...

BRUK

Sehun menyeringai melihat Luhan terjatuh karenanya "Kau menghalangi jalanku 'sunbae' dungu" ucapnya mengejek setelah berhasil mendorong Luhan hingga terjungkal.

Luhan meringis merasa darah segar mengalir melalui dagunya akibat dorongan Sehun.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Jaejoong berlari mendekatinya "Luhan!? Gwenchana?" khawatir Jaejoong melihat saudara kandungnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Gwenchana Jae hyung"

Luhan tersenyum, bahkan disaat dia sudah ditolak dan dipermalukan seperti ia masih bsia tersenyum, orang ini mungkin terlalu baik dan juga bodoh.

"Berbohong saja kerjamu Luhan, dagumu berdarah seperti itu dan kau bilang masih baik-baik saja? Kau memang bodoh"

Jaejoong mambantu tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut untuk berdiri, menepuk bagian baju Luhan yang kotor akibat terjatuh.

Luhan ikut menepuk-nepuk bagian bajunya yang kotor "Hehe, ini tidak apa-apa Jae hyung" ucapnya sembari tertawa hambar.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak melakukan rencana gilamu itu Luhan, kau sudah tahu sendiri bagaimana kelakuan Sehun itu"

"Tapi waktu kita disekolah ini tinggal satu minggu lagi Jae hyung, jika aku sudah menerima surat kelulusan maka aku tidak akan bersekolah disini lagi dan secara otomatis aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, jika aku tidak mengatakannya sekarang kapan lagi?"

Sepertinya Luhan tetap bersikeras dengan keinginannya, meski ia sebenarnya sebelum ia melakukannya pun ia sudah tahu akan seperti apa hasilnya.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju UKS sekolah, disepanjang jalan berbagai macam gunjingan diterima oleh Luhan atas perbuatannya menyatakan cinta pada Oh Sehun tadi. Meski semuanya kembali menutup mulut saat Jaejoong menatap mereka tajam.

"...dan sekarang kau sudah tau hasilnya kan?" ejek Jaejoong

Luhan tertunduk mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong karena Sehun sudah menolaknya bahkan mentah-mentah.

"Luhan, sudahlah lupakan namja itu" saran Jaejoong

Kali ini Luhan mengangguk "Araa hyung. Kau benar sepertinya tak ada gunanya, aku akan berusaha melupakannya" ucap Luhan lesu.

"Ne, kajja masuk biar ku bersihkan lukamu"

"Ne"

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya masuk dalam UKS yang kelihatannya sedang kosong tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

Oh Sehun sepertinya terlihat masih merasa kesal akibat kejadian barusan, ia merasa seperti dilempar dengan kotoran, berlebihan memang.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sendok yang ia pegang pada mangkuk mie-nya "Namja dungu itu sukses membuatku malu di depan semua orang" kesal Sehun.

Tao, namja manis yang juga adlah temannya hanya tertawa melihat temannya prustasi seperti itu "Hahaha, itu adalah resiko menjadi orang populer tampan serta kaya seperti kita" sombong Tao, dan memang benar adanya.

Sehun tak berniat membalas perkataan tersebut.

"Hey Tao"

Tao masih meneruskan makannya "Wae?" jawabnya malas

Manik sehun kini nampak begitu serius memperhatikan seseorang "Kau tahu siapa dia?" tunjuk Sehun pada seseorang tersebut.

Tao mengalihkan pandangnya dimana Sehun sedang menatap intens kini "Dia?" tanyanya memastikan saat memastikan sosok tersebut.

"Ne? Yang baru saja keluar dari UKS?"

"Oh, itu Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong"

Sehun yang sejak tadi masih betah melihat sosok Jaejoong tersebut langsung mengalih pandangnya pada Tao, menatapnya serius "Kau mengenalnya? Nugu?" tanyanya antusias.

Tao nampak berpikir "..ahh dia murid kelas tiga sama seperti Luhan, yang tadi menyatakan cinta padamu" jelas Tao, sekaligus membuat kesal Sehun dengan mengungkit pasal Sehun lagi.

"Tak usah kau bawa-bawa namja buruk rupa itu!"

Lagi Tao hanya tertawa geli "Arasseo arasseo, memangnya ada apa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Tao mulai penasaran.

"Sepertinya aku menyukainya"

Kini Tao yang menatapat Sehun serius, seolah apa yang dikatakan Sehun adalah sesuatu yang janggal "Kau yakin menyukainnya?" tanyanya terdengar ragu.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Pria manis tersebut menggeleng pelan "Ani, hanya saja lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu itu, karena dia selalu menolak siapa saja yang mengutarakan cinta padanya, baik itu pria ataupun wanita" jelas Tao sedikit tahu.

"Bukankah dia cantik dan manis?"

"Dia pria, hey sadarlah kawan"

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia pria? Kau juga manis, kalau saja kau bukan sahabatku, aku pasti sudah mengencanimu Tao"

Pria bermarga Huang tersebut menatap ngeri pada Sehun "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak Sehun" ucapnya sembari memukul lengan Sehun agak kerais "...dan lagi seleramu benar-benar aneh, kenapa harus dia? Banyak wanita tapi kau malah menyukai pria" gerutunya terdengar tak jelas ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengeluarkan seringainya "Tidak perlu menunggu dari wanita jika ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan bukan Tao?" tanyanya setengah bergumam.

"Haah?"

.

.

.

* * *

Bell sekolah berbunyi, menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran kala itu, Luhan yang baru saja selesai dengan pelajaran olahraganya berniat untuk menuju loker siswa untuk kembali meletakkan pakaiannya.

Kepalanya masih berisi tentang kejadian dimana Sehun menolak dan mempermalukannya tadi, ia tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Memang sangat menyakitkan, patah hati pada cinta pertama.

Dengan langkah lunglai Luhan terus melewati lorong demi lorong sekolah untuk kembali menuju kelasnya setelah tai meletakkan baju seragam olahraganya.

_"Aku mencintaimu Jae"_

Langkahnya terhenti, suara familiartersebutterdengar begitu jelas di telinga Luhan saat dia melewati aula.

_"A-apa maksudmu __Se-sehun__?"_

_"Aku mencintaimu Jae, jadilah namjachingu ku"_

_"Mwo? Tap-"_

_"Tidak ada tapi, aku mencintaimu. Titik!"_

Tak perlu Luhan melihat siapa yang berbicara di dalam, ia sudah tahu dan sangat mengenal suara dua orang tersebut, seketika itu jgua ia menangis, menangisi hidupnya yang selalu saja berada dibawah sang kakak, Jaejoong.

Luhan berlari tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Terus berlari dengan air bening yang juga terus mengalir dikedua pipinya, sepertinya percakapan yang dia dengar antara Sehun dan Jaejoong 'cukup' untuk membuatnya semakin sakit hati.

Luhan berhenti pada sebuah jembatan yang terbilang cukup sepi dibelakang sekolahnya, ia masih menangis sesenggukan memegangi dadanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

Luhan mengambil nafas panjang, namun tak membuangnya "AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN! PENGKHIANAT!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

Setelah emosinya tersalur dengan teriakan tersebut ia terduduk lemas bersandari pada tiang jembatan tersebut, ia merasa benar-benar tak ada artinya.

Dengan susah payah mengumpulkan keberanian ia mengatakan cinta pada Sehun namun hasilnya nihil, sementara Jaejoong? Dengan begitu mudahnya ia menarik perhatian Sehun.

Luhan menekuk kedua lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya diantaranya "Hiks hiks kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini tuhan?" gumam Luhan pada tuhan.

"Apa aku sangat jelek? Apa aku juga bodoh seperti yang Jae hyung katakan? Aku iri mengapa di lahirkan tidak seperti Jae hyung, dia cantik, dia juga tampan dan bahkan juga pintar! Sementara aku? Jangankan cantik predikat tampan saja tidak pantas untuk ku dapatkan!"

"Kau tidak bodoh... dan kau juga tidak jelek... kau hanya perlu melepas kacamatamu dan menghilangkan noda luka diwajahmu itu, kau pasti akan terlihat sangat menarik"

Medengar suara tersebut Luhan cepat mengangkat wajahnya, mencari asal suara, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah seorang pria gagah dan –tampan yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Lekas sedikit memunturkan diri, masih dengan posisi duduknya "Si-siapa kau?" tanyanya takut-takut, ia semakin memundurkan diri.

Namja dengan manik musang tersebut tersenyum ramah "Aku? Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini" ucapnya memposisikan diri di samping Luhan.

"K-kau bukan murid sini" pernyataan tersebut terlontar dari mulut Luhan meski terdengar terbata, ia memperhatikan namja tersebut dari atas sampai bawah, pria tersebut tak tak mengenakan seragam seperti dirinya, sementara ini masih lingkungan sekolah.

"Ne, karena aku sudah menjadi alumni sekolah ini, dan kebetulan ingin berkunjung hari ini"

"Kau bukan orang jahat?"

Pria tersebut tersenyum maklum, ia mengerti bahwa Luhan takut berbicara dengan orang asing sepertinya.

"Ne, apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat"

Dengan cepat luhan menggeleng "Ani, bukan begitu maksud ku" jawabnya ragu.

Ia duduk menyamakan posisi dengan Luhan "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan lagi seorang namja itu pantang menangis" ucapnya sambil mengusap air mata Luhan dengan jemari jenjangnya.

"A-ak -aku.."

Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar salah tingkah karena sikap namja tampan yang baru saja bertemu dengannya ini.

"Tidak usah di jawab, siapa namamu?"

Pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Luhan bersalaman "Luhan, namaku Luhan" balas Luhan sembari menjaabt tangan besar tersebut.

"Kelas?"

"Dua belas, aku akan lulus sebentar lagi" Luhan sedikit bercerita.

Wajah pria tersebut nampak terlihat berubah senang –mungkin "Benarkah ? Prodi apa yang kau ambil?" tanyanya antusias.

"Arsitektur"

Dan pria tersebut mengangguk "Pilihan yang bagus, apa kau berencana untuk melanjutkan keperguruan tinggi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak, bagi ku bisa sekolah di sini saja sungguh suatu keberuntungan"

"Wae? Masalah biaya?"

Luhan tersenyum sedikit terpaksa "Kau benar" jawabnya seadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja diperusahaanku? Kebetulan perusahaanku sedang kekurangan arsitektur sekarang, aku akan membiayai kuliahmu sampai selesai jika kau bersedia bekerja di perusahaanku"

Orang ini mulai membuat Luhan semakin ternganga dengan kelakuannya, mereka baru bertemu kali ini dan sudah berani menawarkan pekerjaan padanya? Belum lagi sikapnya yang agak misterius membuat Luhan semakin merasa aneh.

Luhan menggeleng "Bekerja? Tidak tidak, Itu terlalu dini untuk namja seusia saya" jawabnya berusaha menolak.

Pria tersebut balas menggeleng tak menerima jawaban Luhan "Aku akan membimbingmu dari awal, tenang saja" ucapnya lagi "Perusahaanku bergerak dibidang perumahan, ke sinikan ponselmu?" ucapnya setengah memerintah, ia menadahkan tangannya.

"Wae?" bingung Luhan namun tetap merogoh sakunya, memberikan ponselnya pada pria misterius tersebut.

Lekas pria tersebut mengambilnya, setelah menekan beberapa digit nomer lalu tak lama ponsel namja tersebut berdering "Itu nomor ponselku, hubungi aku jika kau ingin bergabung di perusahaanku? Itupun jika kau berminat" ucapnya sembari mengembalikan lagi ponsel Luhan.

Luhan masih terdiam, ia tak bisa memutuskan sesuatu semudah ini, ia harus memikirkan lagi semuanya dan meminta izin pada kedua orang tuanya tentunya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang sampai jumpa" ucapnya sebelum pegi

Luhan sadar adak sesuatu "Tu-tunggu!" teriaknya.

Sontak namja tersebut berpaling "Wae?" balas namja itu juga berteriak karena sudah berada lumayan jauh dari Luhan.

"Namamu? Aku harus menyimpan apa pada kontak ponselku?"

Ia meletakkan kedua tanganya pada masing-masing sisi mulutnya "Yun-Ho, ingat namaku ne~" teriaknya, kini ia melambaikan tangannya.

"N-ne" jawab Luhan yang pasti tak terdengat olehnya "Pria yang aneh" timpalnya lagi

.

.

.

**Apa ini?**

**HUNHAN?**

**YUNJAE? **

**HUNJAE? **

**YUNHAN?**

**Ada yang berminat? **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luhan Destiny**

**Pair****:**

HunHan

**Cast :**

Oh Se Hoon

Lu Han

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other...

**Warning : Yaoi****! **** cerita pasaran****(mungkin)****, typo****(s), dan mungkin judul tidak sesuai dengan ceritanya.**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu****n**** peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. ****Jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karen saya hanya meminjam nama mereka ****Terimakasih!**** Dan lagi-lagi ini remake dari FF ShiChul saya.**

**Happy Reading ^.^**

* * *

_**Sebelumnya..**_

"_Namamu? Aku harus menyimpan apa pada kontak ponselku?"_

"_Yun-Ho, ingat namaku __ne~__" _

"_N-ne" __jawab Luhan yang pasti tak terdengar olehnya __"Pria yang aneh" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari sekolah Luhan tak langsung pulang, ia memutuskan untuk mengujungi perpustakaan kota, sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul enam petang waktu Korea Selatan, dan ia masih betah berdiam diri disana.

Kejadian dimana ia mendengar percakapan antara Jaejoong dan Sehun tadi membuat Luhan tidak bernafsu untuk pulang, lebih tepatnya tak bernafsu untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong -hyungnya.

Namun ia tak ingin mendapat omelan dari orang tuanya sendiri jaka ia tak pulang sekarang, hingga ia lebih memutuskan untuk kembali.

Baru ia membuka pintu ia sudah disambut dengan wajah yang tidak ingin ia lihat sekarang "Kenapa baru pulang Luhan?" tanya Jaejoong terdengar penasaran.

Luhan masih diam, dalam hati ia menggeram sebal melihat wajah didepannya kini "Apa yang kau inginkan dasar pengkhianat!" Luhan membatin.

Jaejoong menepuk pundak adiknya pelan "Luhan?" panggilnya lagi.

"Ah ne? Wae hyung?"

Jaejoong akhirnya tersenyum lega karena sudah mendapat respon dari Luhan "Aku ingin kau mendengarkan ceritaku Luhan, kau tahu tad-"

Luhan berjalan berlalu melewati Jaejoong "Aku sangat lelah Jae hyung, ceritanya lain kali saja ne" potongnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejong yang masih setia dengan bingungnya.

Namja cantik tersebut menggaruk kepalanya bingung "Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini?" gumam Jaejoong sangat pelan.

.

.

.

Luhan baru selesai dengan mandi dan berpakaiannya, ia kini tengah berguling-guling tak jelas ditempat tidurnya "Aku jadi benci melihatmu Jae hyung" gumamnya pelan "Tapi aku tetap menyayangi dirimu, kau satu-satunya hyungku" timpalnya resah.

"Apa aku terima saja tawaran pria bernama Yunho tadi? Dengan begitu aku bisa keluar dari rumah ini agar tidak melihatnya setiap hari, karena semakin banyak aku melihatnya akan semakin banyak pula aku membencinya"

Kakinya beranjak berdiri, memposisikan dirinya di depan cermin yang berukuran cukup besar di dalam kamarnya "Apa benar aku menarik?" ucap Luhan sembari melepas kacamatanya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat, meraba bagian wajahnya yang memiliki bekas luka yang begitu mencolok "Bagaimana caranya menghilangkan bekas luka ini? Luka yang membuat orang-orang menatap jijik kepadaku" gumamnya, kini sedikit ada nada kekesalan kala mengingat prilaku orang padanya.

Luhan menggeleng, ia tak ingin mengingat-ingat masa buruk itu lagi, ia mengambil benda persegi tersebut yang berada disakunya, membuka menu kontak yang berada diponselnya.

"Yunho, aku akan menerima tawarannya, mana nomornya tadi" ucapnya sambil mencari-cari nomor panggilan keluar pada ponselnya "Dapat!"

Klik

"Ah, yoboseyo"

_"__Luhan__?"_

"Ne ini aku Yunho-ssi"

_"Ah wae?"_

"Aku menerima tawaran kerjamu"

_"Jinnjja? Tidak ku sangka secepat ini"_

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, tapi aku masih harus menunggu hasil kelulusan ku sebelum itu, sekitar satu minggu lagi"

_"Ne, aku akan menunggu untuk itu __Luhan__-ssi"_

"Gamshamnida Yunho-ssi"

_"Hubungi aku lagi setelah kau menerima surat kelulusan__ne?"_

"Ne, selamat malam Yunho-ssi"

_"Selamat malam"_

Pip

Sambungat terputus.

Luhan mengenggam erat ponselnya "Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku juga bisa sepertimu Jaejoong hyung!" ucapnya pada pantulan dirinya dalam cermin di depannya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Seminggu Kemudian...**

Sorak sorai bahagia dari pada murid terdengar dimana-mana hari ini -bagi mereka yang lulus, ada juga beberapa yang menangis meraung-raung bahkan ada speechless tak tahu hendak berbuat apa saat membuka surat pengumuman kelulusan hari itu –yah dunia memang kejam bagi yang tidak bisa memanfaatkannya.

Tanpa ragu Luhan membuka surat kelulusannya, wajahnya berbinar tangannya terkepal keatas dengan sangat bertenaga "Yes" girangnya, ia benar-benar puas melihat hasil jerih payahnya selama tiga tahun ini.

Tentu saja Luhan lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan, bahkan hampir dengan rata-rata nilai yang sempurna.

Hari itu Luhan terlihat begitu menikmati masa-masa terakhir dengan teman-teman –yang mengakuinya, melakukan sedikit aksi kelulusan dengan meminta tanda tangan teman-temannya pada baju yang ia kenakan, ah sungguh masa-masa yang tak akan terlupakan.

Raut wajahnya bahagia Luhan langsung berubah ketuka melihat Jaejoong menghampirinya, sudah seminggu ini Luhan hanya berbicara seadanya pada Jaejoong –bahkan terkesan menghindari kakak kandungnya tersebut "Bagaimana Luhan? Kau lulus?" tanya Jaejoong semangat.

Luhan mengangguk "Ne hyung, aku lulus" ucap Luhan meski dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

Jaejoong tersenyum ramah membalasnya "Selamat Luhan, hyung juga lulus" ucapnya sambil memeluk adiknya ini.

Ia tak bsia berlama-lama seperti ini dengan Jaejoong "Gomawo hyung, tapi aku ingin ketempat teman-teman dulu hyung" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong

Kening Jaejoong bertaut bingung, teman-teman katanya? Bukankan mereka satu kelas, itu berarti teman-temannya adalah teman-teman Jaejoong juga.

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas "Kau kenapa Luhan? Sudah beberapa hari ini kau terlihat seperti menjauhi ku" gumam Jaejoong "Apa aku memiliki salah padamu?" sambungnya merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap Luhan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan kembali pulang sedikit lebih terlambat karena ia menghabiskan hari bersama teman-temannya untuk beberapa jam setelah menerima kelulusan.

Setidaknya hari ini ia merasa bahagia, terlebih tadi banyak teman-teman yang meminta maaf padanya atas perbuatan mereka, dan karena Luhan yang notabenenya memang orang baik jelas langsung memaafkan mereka.

Masih dengan kertas kelulusan ditangannya ia masuk berlari kedalam rumah sederhana milik orang tuanya "Umma, appa aku lulus!" teriak Luhan sesaat setelah ia tiba dirumah.

Kedua orang tuanya menyambutnya dengan senyum bahagia "Selamat baby, kau dan Jaejoong sudah lulus, berarti kalian sudah dewasa" ucap appa dan umma Kim

Luhan mengangguk "Umma, appa terimakasih kalian sudah menyekolahkan ku" ucapnya tulus, orang tuanya pun menjadi haru sendiri mendengar ucapan Luhan, terlihat dari wajah sang umma, ia berusaha menahan agar tidak menangis.

Tuan Kim mengelus surai Luhan pelan "Tidak terasa kalian sudah sebesar ini... Tapi umma dan appa minta maaf Luhan, kami belum bisa untuk meneruskan kuliahmu, mungkin tahun depan" ucap tuan Kim.

"Gwenchana umma appa, aku sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja"

Kedua orang tuanya berpandangan heran "Bekerja? Dimana?" bingung mereka.

Luhan mulai berbicara lagi "Diperusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perumahan, dan pemilik perusahaannya langsung yang meminta ku bekerja di sana" jawab Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

Sang umma terlihat meragukan penuturan Luhan.

"Benar umma, aku akan menghubunginya setelah ini untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan itu, doakan aku agar berhasil ne"

Kedunya hanya mengangguk "Umma dan appa akan selalu merestui langkahmu nak selama itu membuatnya merasa bahagia" ucap umma Kim, kali ini ia mengelus surai hitam Luhan.

Luhan kembali tersenyum "Terimakasih" ucapnya lagi memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

Disaat-saat bhagia seperti itu terdengar suara pintu terbuka "Aku pulang" seru Jaejoong yang baru saja tiba.

Luhan langsung berdiri mengambil langkah menuju kamarnya "Ah umma appa, aku ke kamar ne?" ucap Luhan lalu berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan mereka –lebih tepatnya menghindari Jaejoong.

Yang baru datang terdiam menatap punggung Luhan "Luhan, kau kenapa?" batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_Luhan terlihat sudah berganti pakaian saat ini. Jemari lentik Luhan terlihat tengah mengobrak-abrik kontaknya, mencari list name Yuh-Ho disana. Dan ia langsung menekan tombol panggil sesaat setelah menemukannya._

_Panggilan tersambung.._

_"Yoboseyo"_

Luhan menarik nafasnya sebelum berbicara "Yoboseyo Yunho-ssi, aku sudah menerima surat kelulusan" ucap Luhan terdengar semangat.

_"__Benarkah__?"_

"Ne, Yunho-ssi aku ingin membicarakan masala-"

_"Secepatnya" __balas Yunho bahkan sebelum Luhan selesai berbicara __"Kau akan bekerja secepatnya di perusahaanku Luhan" __sambungnya_

Luhan tersenyum senang, meski Yunho tak dapat melihatnya "Kalau begitu berikan alamat perusahaanmu, aku akan mengirim surat lamarannya segera dan aku juga akan selalu siap untuk melakukan interview kapan saja Yunho-ssi" ucapnya dengan segala kesiapan.

_"Tidak perlu__,__ kau sudah diterima di sini __Luhan__-ssi__, bahkan namamu sudah terdaftar sebagai pegawaiku sejak satu minggu yang lalu__"_

"Tap-"

_"Sekarang berikan alamat rumahmu"_

"Ne?"

_"Smskan alamatmu. Aku yang akan ke sana"_

Luhan tampaknya masih bingung tapi dia tetap mengangguk, sungguh tak berarti karena Yunho juga tak melihatnya "N-ne" ucapnya ragu

_"Ok__, kirimkan segera__"_

Pip

Setelah sambungan terputus Luhan langsung mengetik alamat rumahnya dan mengirimnya pada Yunho.

Ia berguling merebahkan dirinya dikasur kecilnya "Aku mengantuk, tidak sepertinya tidak masalah, Yunho juga tidak mungkin datang dalam waktu cepat" ucap Luhan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar untuk masuk ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, terlihat Jaejoong sedang bersantai sambi bersenda gurau bersama orang tuanya tengah diruang keluarga. Ia nampak bahagia meski Luhan kini masih mendiaminya tanpa alasan yang ia tidak ketahui.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketiganya terlihat berdiri hendak membukakan pintu yang baru saja diketuk oleh seseorang "Biar aku saja umma appa" tahan Jaejoong.

Namja cantik tersebut melangkah keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

Pintu terbuka menampakan seseorang dengan manik musang yang begitu mempesona "Selamat Sore" ucapnya sopan.

Jaejoong membatu sesaat "Se-selamat sore, ad- ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya canggung.

"Apa benar di sini kediaman Luhan-ssi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk "Benar" singkatnya.

"Bisa saya bertemu dengannya? Saya memiliki sedikit urusan"

Kali ini Jaejoong tampak bertanya-tanya akan kedatangan orang ini, namun setelahnya ia mengangguk "Ne tentu saja, silahkan masuk" ucapnya tak kalah ramah "Sebentar saya panggilkan Luhan ne"

"Umm" angguknya

Pria tersebut mendudukan dirinya pada sofa kecil diruang tamu tersebut setelah dtinggal oleh Jaejoong, matanya bergerak kesana kemari memperhatikan rumah yang terbilang kecil itu.

Sementara Jaejoong masih dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya dan Luhan "Sangat tampan" gumamnya sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Dengan sekali dorongan pintu kayu itu terbuka akibat Jaejoong, ia bergerak mendekati Luhan "Luhan, cepat bangun ada yang mencarimu" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh adiknya ini.

Luhan masih raum nampaknya "Wae Jae hyung? Aku mengantuk.." malas Luhan sembari menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ada yang mencarimu"

"Siapa?"

Kesal dengan tingkah Luhan, akhirnya Jaejoong menyibak paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil itu dan menjauhkannya, membuat Luhan merengut kesal "Aku juga tidak tahu tapi dia mencarimu, lebih baik kau keluar sekarang" saran Jaejoong.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Luhan bangun "Ne ne, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi" ucapnya malas lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya "Siapa yang datang. Menganggu tidur ku saja" gumam Luhan setelah Jaejoong keluar.

.

.

Hanya dengan mengenakan kaos oblong dan bokser dengan percaya dirinya Luhan keluar menemui tamu yang tadi dimaksud oleh Jaejoong

Matanya membulat melihat siapa yang datang "Yunho-ssi" kaget Luhan.

Pria yang dipanggil Yunho itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganya "Hi, apa aku datang terlalu cepat?" tanyanya tak enak.

Luhan menggeleng cepat, ia mendudukan dirinya disebrang Yunho "Ani Yunho-ssi, hanya saja aku tidak mengira kau akan datang secepat ini" ucapnya

Namja tersebut membenahi letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun, ia jadi merasa tak nyaman sendiri karena berpakaian seperti ini menemui tamu sepenting Yunho.

Yunho memperhatikan luhan sejenak "Kau terlihat berantakan" ucapnya jujur

Ia tersenyum canggung menanggapi ucapan Yunho "Maaf Yunho-ssi aku baru bangun tidur" jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih menarik dengan pakaian seperti ini dari pada saat mengenakan seragam tempo itu" pujinya pada Luhan.

"Ne?"

Yunho tak berniat menjawab kebingungan Luhan. "Hanya saja rambut mu itu tidak cocok dengan struktur wajahmu, kau tidak boleh memotongnya lagi mulai dari sekarang jika ingin bekerja denganku" cerocos Yunho yang terus mengomentari penampilan Luhan.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung "Wae? Rambut ini keren dan sedang musim Yunho-ssi, itu yang teman-teman katakan padaku" bangga Luhan terhadap rambutnya, rambut hitam dengan gaya cepak pada sisi kiri dan kanannya. Oh yang benar saja Luhan.

Namja dengan manik musang tersebut menggeleng "Itu norak" ucapnya langsung "Percayalah, kau akan tampak bagus jika memiliki rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang, tidak cepak seperti itu" jelas Yunho lagi, sepertinya orang ini benar-benar mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

Dikatai norak seperti itu jelas membuat Luhan menjadi kesal, namun ia juga tak terlalu memikirkannya "Lalu bagaimana dengan kacamata? Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan apapun tanpa kacamata" ucap Luhan lagi.

"Gunakan kontak lensa. Memangnya kau hidup di jaman kapan Luhan-ssi"

Wajahnya berubah menjadi lesu "Aku tidak terbiasa" keluhnya.

"Kau harus terbiasa mulai sekarang" ucapnya seperti perintah "..dan aku akan menghubungi dokterku untuk menghilangkan bekas luka diwajahmu itu"

Luhan menggeleng cepat "Jangan, itu terlalu mahal Yunho-ssi, aku tidak akan sanggup membayarnya" ucapnya.

Namja tinggi tersebut kembali tersenyum maklum mendengar penuturan Luhan "Kau bisa membayarnya setelah kau mendapatkan gajihmu nanti" ucapnya.

"Kau terlalu baik Yunho-ssi, apa kau memiliki maksud lain?"

Merasa dicurigai bukannya marah Yunho malah tertawa geli "Katakan saja aku jatuh cinta padamu sehingga aku rela berbuat banyak untuknya" ucapnya sembarangan

"MWO?"

Lagi Yunho tertawa dan kali ini sedikit lebih keras "Aniya, aniya aku hanya bercanda, sudah kau jangan pikirkan kenapa aku bersikap baik, karena aku jgua tak memiliki maksud apapun" jelasnya kemudian.

Luhan hanya mengangguk "Baiklah Yunho-ssi, jadi kapan aku mulai bekerja?" tanyanya langsung.

"Secepatnya, tapi sekarang kau harus ikut denganku"

"Odiga?"

"Ikut saja. Ini langkah awal pembelajaranmu dalam dunia kerja Luhan-ssi"

"Hmmm, ne ne, tunggu aku akan berganti pakaian"

"Ne"

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati kemana ia akan dibawa oleh mobil mewah milik Yunho tersebut.

Namun beberapa menit kemudia jawabannya terjawab saat mobil tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang cukup besar bagi Luhan.

Mereka berdua –Yunho dan Luhan memasuki rumah tersebut, mata Luhan berbinar-binar saat memasuki rumah yang terbilang sangat mewah itu "Ini rumahmu Yunho-ssi?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Yunho.

"Ne, ini rumahku"

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ne"

Luhan masih penasaran "Kau tidak memiliki keluarga?" tanyanya seenaknya.

Yunho terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan yang agak sedikit lancang untuk orang yang baru saling mengenal seperti mereka , dan hal itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut namja dengan marga Kim ini.

Pria dengan manik musang tersebut menggeleng "Tentu saja aku punya keluarga Luhan-ssi, aku memiliki seorang adik yang mungkin seumuran denganmu juga seorang umma dan seorang appa. hanya saja mereka tinggal dirumah besar" jelas Yunho lagi.

"Rumah besar? Apa itu berarti lebih besar dari rumah ini?" tanya Luhan antusias

"Ne, ini rumah untuk ketenangan pribadi ku"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti "Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" herannya.

"Kau suka rumah ini?"

Kedua alisnya bertaut bingung, namun ia tetap menjawab "N-ne" jawabnya jujur, siapa yang tidak menyukai rumah mewah seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu tinggalah di sini"

"MWO?"

Yunho menutup telinganya karena Luhan berteriak 'mwo' dengan cukup kencang "Aih, jangan berteriak seperti itu" kesal Yunho masih mengusap telinganya yang terasa berngiang-ngiang karena teriakan Luhan yang ebrdiri disampingnya.

Luhan menunduk "Ah mianhae Yunho-ssi" ucapnya dengan wajah yang merasa bersalah.

"Tinggalah di sini Luhan-ssi itu syarat utama untuk bekerja dengan ku. Di sini ada lima kamar dan kau bisa menggunakan yang salah satunya"

Namja yang lebih pendek tampak berpikir keras, meski ia masih ragu tapi ia juga ingin secepatnya meninggalkan rumahnya

"Tidak ada salahnya. Toh aku memang berniat keluar dari rumah agar semakin membeci Jae hyung, dengan begini aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menyewa rumah lagi"

Luhan membatin, ia masih berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Bagaimana Luhan-ssi?"

"Ne, saya setuju. Tapi tinggal di rumah sebesar ini sendirian mengerikan Yunho-ssi"

Mereka kini sudah duduk pada sofa besar diruang tamu Yunho "Kau tidak akan sendirian karena di sini ada dua orang pembantu dan lagi pula aku juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di sini" jelasnya.

Luhan kembali bertanya-tanya "Apa itu berarti kita akan tinggal bersama?" tanya Luhan denga polosnya.

"Ne" balas Yunho yang terkekeh geli dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

Klek

Pintu utama yang berada tepat dibelakang mereka terbuka, menampakan sesosok namja berperawakan tinggi serta tampan.

"Hyung! umma menyuruhku membawakan ini untuk-"

Senyum terpatri dibibir namja yang kini duduk bersama Luhan "AH Sehun- kau datang?" seru Yunho saat melihat Sehun yang kini berdiri di depan pintu.

Mata Luhan membulat dibalik kacamaanya "Sehun? Hyung? Ap-apa dia dongsaengmu Yunho-ssi?" tanya Luhan takut-takut sementara Sehun hanya menatap jijik bercampur tidak suka padanya.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya bingung melihat suasana yang tiba-tiba mencekan setelah kedatangan Sehun "Ne, wae? Kalian satu sekolah bukan?" bingungnya.

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut "Apa lagi sekarang! Mereka bersaudara!?" teriak Luhan dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Yunho menepuk pundak Luhan, menyadarkannya yang masih terlihat ternganga setelah kedatang Sehun.

"Wae Luhan -ssi?"

Ia menggeleng "A-ani" jawabnya benar-benar gugup, ia tak ingin melihat wajah tampan yang kini tengah menatap maraha padanya.

Sehun mendekat, meletakkan denga kasar tas kecil yang ia bawa pada meja didepan Yunho "Hyung! Untuk apa namja menjijikan di sini?" teriak Sehun lantang.

"Jaga mulutmu Sehun!"

"Dia memang menjijikan hyung! Kau lihat saja wajahnya itu, buruk rupa!"

Luhan mengalikan pandangnya cepat, ia memalingkan wajahnya antara malu dan kesal, ia ingin menangis rasanya tapi itu tak akan ia lakukan untuk saat ini.

Dan Yunho yang melihat itu menjadi bingung sendiri dengan tingkah adik semata wayangnya ini.

"Ada apa denganmu? Lagi pula ini rumah hasil jerih payahku jadi kau tak memiliki hak untuk mengatur apa yang menjadi urusan pribadiku, apa lagi urusan percintaan ku"

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan kini langsung menatap bingung dan heran pada Yunho setelah berucap seperti tadi.

"M-mwo? Urusan pribadi? Pecintaan? Apa maksudmu hyung?"

Manik musangnya menatap menantang kearah Sehun "Kau tahukan appa menyuruhku untuk cepat menikah, dia ini calon istriku!" jawab Yunho asal.

Luhan melotot bingung "M-mwo? A-apa maksudmu" kagetnya, kini Luhan jadi berpikir kalau Yunho membantunya karena tujuan ini.

Namja yang paling muda mendecih "Ye? Bercandamu sangat tidak lucu hyung!" Sehun tertawa meremehkan

Yunho menggenggam tangan Luhan "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya jadi jangan menganggu urusan pribadiku, mengerti? Kajja baby kita pergi" ucapnya menariksebelum manarik Luhan pergi meninggalkan dongseng yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Luhan hanya diam merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Yunho kala itu "Baby? Sejak kapan namaku berubah seperti itu?" batinnya yang terseok-seok mengikuti langkah besar Yunho.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka masih terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, kini Yunho dan Luhan berada dalam mobil bersiap untuk kembali kerumah Luhan.

"Yunho-ssi/Luhan..." panggil mereka berbarengan

Keduanya saling bertatapan canggung.

"Kau duluan Luhan"

"Ah tidak kau saja Yunho-ssi"

Yunho mengangguk, ia memulai apa yang hendak ia bicarakan "Masalah tadi maaf aku lancang berkata seperti itu, aku hanya tidak suka Sehun bertingkah sepert itu" tutur Yunho.

Namja disebelahnya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis "Ne, gwenchana Yunho-ssi" ucap Luhan mengerti.

"Kita akan kerumah temanku sekarang"

Luhan tak menjawab, namun Yunho tahu dari wajahnya bahwa Luhan pensaran kenapa ia dibawa ketempat temannya.

"Kita akan mengurus wajahmu"

"Secepat ini? Lagi pula ini sudah sore Yunho-ssi"

"Tidak masalah, semakin cepat semakin baik bukan dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'ssi' lagi Luhan, kau boleh memanggilku hyung jika kau mau"

Dan lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan rasa canggung.

"Karena kau akan tinggal di tempatku secara otomatis kau akan sering bertemu dengannya"

Luhan melebarkan matanya, ia tak terima rasanya jika harus kembali sering bertemu dengan orang itu "Wae? Bukankah Yun- aah hyung tinggal sendiri" bingungnya.

"Selama bersekolah dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumahku dari pada di rumah besar, jadi ku harap kau akan terbiasa"

Luhan tampak berpikir "Tapi aku belum minta izin untuk tinggal di luar rumah, aku hanya mengatakan pada orang tuaku bahwa aku akan bekerja hyung" adu Luhan.

"Nanti aku yang memintakan izin orang tuamu"

"Ne"

Yunho pun kembalu melajukan lagi mobilnya untuk menemani Luhan menemui teman yang tadi ia maksud.

.

.

Wanita tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat bekas luka diwajah Luhan "Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, kenapa kau biarkan luka ini menganggu pemandangan orang lain dengan membiarkannya seperti ini?" omel sang dokter yang sepertinya sangat cerewat

Mengganggu pemandangan dia bilang? Tentu saja Luhan merasa tak terima, namun ia bisa apa, karena benar bekas lika itu merusak segalanya, terutama kehidupannya.

Wanita tersebut masih terlihat emraba bekas luka tersebut "Kalau aku boleh tahu luka ini karena apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak mengetahui pasti, tapi orang tuaku mengatakan ini bekas dijatuhi setrika ketika aku masih bayi"

"Sudah selama itu dan kau tetap membiarkannya?"

Luhan mengangguk seadanya "Aku bisa apa, bisa sekolah saja sudah untung" ucapnya sendu, dan itu membuat dokter cantik dengan tag name Yuri ini menjadi tak nyaman.

"Jika ini tahun 2003 maka aku akan menyuruhmu untuk operasi"

"Mwo? Operasi?"

"Jangan kaget seperti itu, aku bilangkan jika tahun 2003 sekarang sudah tahun 2014 dan aku hanya akan memberikan krim dan beberapa vitamin kulit yang harus kau minum dan oleskan pada bekas luka itu secara rutin"

Luhan mendesah lega, ia tak habis pikir jika ia harus menjalani operasi hanya untuk bekas luka, memang bekas luka tersebut membuatnya terlihat jelek, cukup besar bahkan hapir separuh wajahnya.

Yunho yang entah dari mana baru saja masuk bergabung dengan Luhan dan Yuri "Bagaimana? Kau bsia menanganinya?" tanya Yunho langsung.

Yuri mengangguk, ia menatap Luhan yang masih duduk diatas ranjang prakteknya "Bisa, tapi tentunya perlu waktu, kecuali ayng bersangkutan mau melakukan operasi" ucapnya.

Luhan menatap Yunho lalu menggelen pelan, menandakan ia tak ingin dengan usul dari dokter cantik tersebut.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk benar-benar menghilangkannya?"

Dokter muda tersebut terlihat berpikir "Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua minggu jika dia menuruti apa kataku, dan melakukan semuanya secara teratur" jelasnya.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Yuri "Terimakasih banyak Yuri-ah kau memang dapat diandalkan" tutur Yunho.

"Ya ya, besok aku akan mengirim krim dan juga vitamin untukmu Luhan, berikan alamatmu"

"Kirim ke alamatku saja"

Wanita tersebut menatap Yunho bingung "Kenapa?" herannya.

"Karena dia tinggal bersamamu"

Yuri menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Yunho "Kau tahu, kalian sudah benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang pengantik baru" bisiknya pada Yunho.

"Jangan bercanda kau, aku permisi kalau begitu"

"Ne"

.

.

Selepas mereka meninggalkan tempat praktek Yuri keduanya langsung bergerak menuju rumah Luhan kembali, mengingat hari sudah malah,

Tanpa berbasa-basi Yunho langsung yang memintakan izin agar Luhan diizinkan tinggal dengannya. Dan orang tuanya pun langsung setuju melihat bagaimana Yunho begitu sopan terhadap mereka.

.

.

Manik doe tersebut masih menatap kearah sang adik yang tengah memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaiannya "Luhan~" panggil Jaejoong dari depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Wae hyung?"

"Apa kau akan pindah dari rumah ini?"

Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia berusaha tersenyum saat menatap manik sang hyung "Aku tidak pindah aku hanya menginap di sana selama bekerja" kilahnya.

"Itu sama saja Luhan, kenapa tidak pulang pergi saja hyung?"

Mendengar permintaan tersebut membuat Luhan enggan berbicara lagi, ie kembali memilah-milah baju yang akan ia bawa "Karena aku tidak ingin semakin membencimu hyung bodoh! Biar bagaimana pun kau tetap hyung yang kusayangi!" umpat Luhan dalam hati.

Namja cantik tersebut merengut "Luhan jawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Jaejoong lagi merasa perkataannya tidak didengarkan oleh Luhan

"Aku lelah jika pulang pergi belum lagi jarak yang lumayan jauh, belum lagi biaya transportasi, aku perlu memikirkan semua itu Jae hyung"

Perkataan tersebut melucur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa ia harus repot-repot memikirkan jawaban lain, karena itu memang kebenarannya.

"Arasso, aku pasti akan sangat kesepian"

Wajah Luhan tampak mengejek kalimat yang baru saja Jaejoong ucapkan "Kau bisa mengajak Sehun-mu itu tinggal di sini" gumam Luhan sangat pelan.

Yang lebih tua mendekat, mendudukan diri disebelah Luhan "Ne? Apa kau bilang?" tanya Jaejoong

"A-ani, aku bilang kau bisa mengajak teman-temanmu jika kau kesepian, sudahlah hyung aku lelah"

Namja berkacamata itu sudah selesai memilah-milah pakaianya dan kini Luhan merebahkan dirinya menarik Selimutnya kasar membelakangi Jaejoong yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya

"Selamat tidur Luhan"

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup bagian belakang kepala Luhan yang masih membelakanginya.

Luhan langsung menitikkan air mata saat Jaejoong memberikan ciuman selamat malam karena mungkin ia akan sangat jarang bertemu dengan hyung-nya ini.

Jika ia mengingat masa-masa diaman mereka selalu bersama pasti akan terasa sangat menyakitkan terpisah seperti ini, namun mengingat Jaejoong yang dianggapnya sudah menghianatinya, itu lebih menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku Jae hyung, aku tidak ingin membenci mu. Tapi kau sudah membuatku sangat sakit hati"

.

.

.

_Wajah tersebut nampak kesal __"__Sehun __ku mohon berhentilah m__e__nghubungiku!" kesal Jaejoong karena berkali-kali __Sehun __menelponnya__._

"_Wae? Aku merindukan namjachinguku"_

"_Namjachingu? Jangan berkata sesukamu pabo!" kesal Jaejoong _

"_Maka dari itu terimalah aku" ucap __Sehun __memelas_

_Tut Tut Tut_

.

.

.

Dilain tempat Sehun memperhatikan ponselnya kecewa "Dimatikan?" ucap Sehun lesu

Satu tepukan berhasil membuat Sehun terjinjit kaget "Kau belum pulang?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"Kau mengagetkanku hyung! sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Yunho hanya melengos tak perduli "Baru saja, kau tidak pulang?" ulangnya.

Sang adik mendelikt tak suka merasa dirinya tak diperbolehkan untuk tinggal disini "Wae? Tidak biasanya kau mengusirku?" cibir Sehun.

"Aku bertanya, bukan mengusirmu" kilah Yunho

"Hyung, kau serius akan menikah dengan namja menjijikan tadi?"

Seketika itu juga Yunho langsung teringan kejadian semalam yang sama sekali tak ia rencanakan "Ternyata Sehun mengangapnya serius" batin Yunho yang kini tertawa geli.

Manik musang tersebut memadang Sehun berpura-pura kesal "Siapa yang kau bilang menjijikan?" tanya Yunho galak

"Yang semalam"

"Dia punya nama"

"Ne ne, jawab pertanyaan ku hyung"

Yunho masih tak menjawa, ia mengambil koran yang ada didepannya dan membacanya sekilas, melihat berita pagi ini.

"Jawab aku hyung"

Yunho melepas korannya "Menurutmu?" tanya Yunho balik dengan senyum yang mengembang hanya disebelah sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian.

Sehun berdiri "Yak! Hyung jawab aku!" teriaknya kesal.

"Itu bukan urusanmu bocah!"

Dan kali ini giliran Sehun yang menatap kesal Yunho, ia kembali menghentakan dirinya duduk dengan kasar "Aku bukan bocah hyung" gerutunya

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

Sehun mangalihkan pandangnya "Libur" jawabnya malas.

"Kapan kau akan masuk lagi?"

"Sekitar satu minggu lagi"

Namja bermarga Jung tersebut menatap harap-harap cemas pada Sehun "Apa berarti kau akan di sini selama satu minggu ke depan?" tanya Yunho khawatir

Kalian tidak salah dengar, dan jangan mengira author melakukan kekeliruan pada bagian ini, mereka memang saudara kandung namun beda ibu, dan sepertinya Yunho lebih suka menggunakan marga Jung milik ibunya dari pada marga Oh ayng dipakai oleh sang ayah.

"Ne, aku malas berada di rumah besar"

"Tapi Heechul akan tinggal di sini, sore ini supir kita akan menjemputnya"

Jung berujar dengan santainya, sedangkan sang adik sudah memasang wajah horor mendengar penuturan sang hyung.

"MWO!" serunya berlebihan "Kenapa dia harus tinggal di sini?" protesnya lagi merasa tak terima.

Yunho menyeruput kopi paginya –yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pembantunya "Karena dia calon istriku" bohong Yunho 'lagi' untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau jangan bercanda hyung"

"Aku tidak bercanda, jadi sebaiknya kau menjaga sikapmu saat dia di sini. Jika kau tidak suka kau bisa kembali ke rumah besar dan bertingkahlah sesukamu"

Sehun diam, sungguh menyebalkan jika harus tinggal satu atap dengan namja yang berhasil mempermalukannya di tengah orang banyak seperti Luhan waktu itu. Tapi jika ia tinggal di rumah besar dengan kedua orang tua yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah ada waktu untuk mereka itu lebih lebih membosankan menurutnya.

.

.

Sehun menggerutu sebal, Yunho baru saja memerintahkanya untuk menjemput Luhan karena supir yang ia kirim mengalami masalah dalam perjalanan.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dari sekian banyak kesialan yang menimpanya kenapa selalu berhubungan dengan Luhan.

"Kau menyusahkan saja hyung! Dan lagi kenapa dunia begitu sempit, kenapa aku harus berurusan lagi dengan namja jelek buruk rupa itu, aku bahkan sangat bersyukur dia lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah, dan sekarang kenapa kau mempertemukan kami lagi tuhan?" keluh Sehun sepanjang jalan.

Sesampainya dikediaman Kim, Sehun mengetuk dengan sangat kasar pintu rumah Luhan, seperti rentenir yang hendak menagih hutang.

Pintu tersebut terbuka perlahan, menampakan wanita paruh baya "Nuguseo?" bingung umma Kim saat membukakan pintu.

"Saya ingin menjemput Luhan"

Jawaban yang terdengar begitu acuh dari Sehun.

"Oh kau supirnya Yunho-ssi? sebentar aku panggilkan Luhan, dia sudah siap sejak tadi"

Sehun ternganga antara marah dan tak terima "Supir?" gumam Sehun menunjuk dirinya.

"Heechul-ah! Supirnya sudah datang, palli!" teriak umma Kim tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan beliau

Terdengar suara grasak grusuk dari dalam "Ne umma! Sebentar!" balas Luhan yang juga berteriak

"Kau cukup tampan untuk ukuran supir anak muda" umma Kim terkekeh geli

"Aku buk-"

Pintu terbuka lebih lebar lagi "Aku sudah siap umma" Luhan datang dan secara tidak langsung memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Cepatlah Luhan. Supirnya sudah menunggu"

Luhan yang sibuk dengan tasnya baru saja sempat memperhatikan wajah sang supir "K-kau?" kaget Luhan

Namja berkacamata tersebut menarik sang umma mendekat "Dia bukan supir umma, dia dongsaengnya Yunho-ssi" bisik Luhan.

"Ah maaf anak muda, saya kira anda supir yang ditugaskan Yunho-ssi" ucap umma Kim membungkukan badannya.

"Ne ahjumma tidak masalah" ucap Sehun tersenyum tulus, sang ahjuma mengangguk "..dan kau! Cepat masukkan barang-barangmmu!" teriaknya galak pada Luhan dan langsung beranjak masuk lagi dalam mobilnya.

Luhan menggerutu mendapati tingkah Sehun yang berlebihan "Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu juga" gumamnya pelan

Ia memeluk nyonya Kim "Umma aku berangkat, jika ada waktu aku pasti akan ke sini, bilang pada hyung dan appa ne" ucapnya sebelum berangkat.

"Ne, umma akan sampaikan sayang. Sudah cepat sana jangan membuat Yunho menunggu"

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang memasukkan barang-barangnya pada jok belakang mobil "Hanya itu yang kau bawa?" tanya Sehun acuh

Luhan tak memandangnya "Ne hanya ini" balas Luhan seadanya.

"Kau jangan bertingkah selama tinggal di rumah hyungku, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya"

Luhan menghela nafas "Aku mengerti" gumam Luhan masih tanpa memandang Sehun.

Berada satu mobil dengan cinta pertamanya membuat Luhan agak merasa sesak nafas sepertinya, ia terlihat sering menghilang nafas seperti menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Matanya terkadang memanas jika harus mengingat hal-hal yang sudha ia alami karena ulah pria disebelahnya ini, kesal, marah, namun ia tak memungkiri bahwa ia masih menyukainya juga.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah datang Luhan?"

Sehun dan Luhan baru saja memasuki rumah Yunho berbarengan ketika Yunho hendak berniat kedepan untuk menunggunya.

Luhan mengangguk "Ne hyung" balasnya.

Sementara Sehun sepertinya sangat jengah melihat kedekatan diantara keduanya sehingga lebih memilih untuk langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Tak ada yang memperdulikannya, baik Yunho maupun Luhan tak menghiraukan kelakuan Sehun "Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan kasar?" tanya Yunho

"Ne"

Luhan tak ingin mengatakan kebohongan, karena memang Sehun selalu kasar padanya.

"Dia memang begitu jadi kau harus maklum ne"

"Ne hyung, aku tidak masalah dengan itu"

Keduanya berjalan, Yunho menggantikan membawa tas Luhan yang cukup besar.

"Kau ingin memakai kamar yang mana?"

"Terserah hyung saja, saya akan menggunakannya sebaik-baiknya"

Mereka menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua dan sepanjang perjalanan yang singkat itu mata Luhan tidak pernah berhenti berbinar-binar melihat seisi rumah yang sepuluh kali lebih besar dari rumahnya itu.

"Di sini ne? Di antara kamarku dan kamar Sehun"

"Ne"

Kembali Luhan terkagum-kagum ketika memasuki kamar yang akan ia gunakan selama disini, besar dan mewah membuatnya tak bisa berkedip, ia bahkan tak percaya akan tidur dalam kamar seperti ini.

Yunho meletakkan tas Luhan yang ia bawa "Apa perlu ku bantu merapikan barang-barangmu" tawarnya.

Luhan menggeleng "Tidak perlu hyung aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu, lagi pula aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" tuturnya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah"

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh satu lagi Luhan ah, jangan segan dengan Sehun jika dia berbuat sesukanya kau jangan diam saja, kau boleh membalasnya atau mengadukannya padaku"

Dengan cepat Luhan mengangguk, meski tadi ia sempat mendapat ancaman dari Sehun namun kini ia merasa terselamatkan karena keberadaan Yunho dirumah ini.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, nikmati kamar baru mu"

Luhan mengangguk lagi "Ne, gomawo hyung" ucapnya tak henti-henti mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

.

Setelah selesai memasukkan semua pakainnya dilemari Luhan merebahkan dirinya, itu membuatnya cukup lelah karena memakan waktu cukup lama. Belum lagi dengan barang-barang yang lain.

"Kamar ini sangat besar, bahkan kamar ku yang dulu tidak adaseparuhnya" kagum Luhan "Kenapa Yunho hyung begitu baik padaku, ah tapi siapa yang perduli selama dia tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh" gumamnya lagi

Belum selesai Luhan mengagumi segala kemegahan kamar yang akan ditempatinya entah sampai kapan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Hey! Kau!" teriak Sehun yang kini berada di depan pintu kamarnya

Luhan memasang raut tak suka "Aku benci melihat wajah ini!" batinnya lalu masuk lagi ke kamarnya sesudah membanting kasar pintu kamarnya.

"Yak! Kurang ajar!" teriak Sehun merasa dirinya di acuhkan oleh Luhan.

Ia melangkah masuk seenaknya kedalam kamar tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Mendengar pintu yang terbuka Luhan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya "Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapnya mencoba sabar.

"Jangan merasa jadi tuan rumah hanya karena kau akan menikah dengan hyungku!" balas Sehun dengan nyaring.

Kedua alis Luhan hampir tertaut mendengar penuturan Sehun "Menikah? Apa anak ini percaya kebohongan yang dibuat hyung-nya" batin Luhan

"Jangan ku pikir aku akan menerimamu sebagai iparku, dasar buruk rupa!" dengan berani Sehun menjitak kepala namja yang lebih tua darinya itu

Luhan terhuyung kebelakang karena tindakan Sehun "Cukup Sehun-ssi menjauhlah dariku, lagi pula aku tidak merasa mengganggumu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?" Luhan berujar begitu pelan, ia tak ingin dikatakan bertingkah oleh orang lain.

Sehun mendecih "Entah dari mana hyung mengenal namja sepertimu tapi apa hyung masih akan menerimamu sebagai istrinya jika dia tahu kau pernah menyatakan cinta padaku!" ancamnya

Namja berkacamata tersebut diam, emilih tak menjawab kali ini, sepertinya ucapan Sehun membuat luka dihatinya seperti tusuk dengan kawat panas, sakit.

"Pergi dari sini dan lupakan tentang pernikahan bodoh itu!"

"Sehun ak-"

Bruk

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya Sehun sudah terlanjur mendorongnya keras hingga membatnya tersungkur dengan punggung yang terbentur kaki meja yang berada dipinggiran ranjangnya.

Ringisan terdengan dari mulut mungil Luhan "Apa salahku Sehun?" tanyanya dengan mta berkaca-kaca. Apa dia sebegitu mengganggu sehingga Sehun memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Memberimu pelajaran buruk rupa!"

Sehun mencengkram erat kedua tangan Luhan dengan satu tangannya dan satu tangan lainnya sedang 'bermain-main'

"Apa yang -ahh"

Tangannya semakin jauh meraba Luhan "Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Sehun yang kini sedang bermain-main dengan 'benda' Luhan "Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Kau pasti menyukainya bukan" seringainya melihat ekspresi Luhan.

PLAK

Luhan menampar telak pipi kanan Sehun setelah sebelumnya melepaskan tangannya dengan tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Tch"

Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar meski sebenarnya dia juga meringis karena tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh Luhan cukup keras.

Matanya memanas, ia sudah tak sanggup untuk tidak menangis "Aku tidak pernah berharap kau bersikap baik padaku Sehun, tapi ku mohon setidaknya jangan pernah menyentuhku, jangan mengira aku namja murahan yang dapat dilecehkan begitu saja karena aku buruk rupa!" ucapnya sembari sesekali menyeka air matanya.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Kritik dan saran yang MEMBANGUN sangat saya harapkan :)**

**Terimakasih untuk pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan reviewnya : **** .58****, ****babyln9090****, ****HunHanina****, ****nisaramaidah28****, ****joldyck****, ****Fitsoniaaa****, ****marikha****, **** .96****, ****hunhanminute****, ****, ****HunSeLuHan****, ****ani n****, ****Xiaoluluu****, ****Hunhan alwayss****, ****Oh SeHan****, ****hunhanrakaisoo****, ****myhunhanbaby****,**

**Dan saya mohon dimaafkan atas segala typo dan kekurangan dalam cerita ini, saya yakin sangat banyak typo disini -_-**

**Tanpa ****r****eview ****fic ini t****idak ****akan saya l****anjut****kan**** :v **


	3. Chapter 3

**Luhan Destiny**

**Pair****:**

HunHan

**Cast :**

Oh Se Hoon

Lu Han

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Huang Zi Tao

Other...

**Warning : Yaoi****! **** cerita pasaran****(mungkin)****, typo****(s), dan mungkin judul tidak sesuai dengan ceritanya.**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu****n**** peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. ****Jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karen saya hanya meminjam nama mereka ****Terimakasih!**** Dan lagi-lagi ini remake dari FF ShiChul saya.**

**Happy Reading ^.^**

* * *

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_Apa yang __-ahh"_

"_Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya __Sehun __yang kini sedang bermain-main dengan 'benda' __Luhan __"Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Kau pasti menyukainya bukan" _

"_Tch" _

"_Aku tidak pernah berharap kau bersikap baik padaku __Sehun__, tapi __ku mohon __setidaknya jangan __pernah menyentuhku__, __jangan mengira aku namja murahan yang dapat dilecehkan begitu saja karena aku buruk rupa__!" _

.

.

.

* * *

"Jam berapa ini"

Luhan menggerutu sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan malas "Baru jam delapan" ucapnya lalu merebahkan diri lagi dengan nyaman.

...

...

...

"Ya tuhan!? Jam delapan!"

Namja tersebut langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi, hari pertama bekerja dan dia sudah terlambat apa kata Yunho nanti tentangnya mungkin itu yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Pagi ini Luhan hanya membersihkan badan seperlunya saja paling tidak itu dapat mengurangi keterlambannya, ia hanya mandi dengan beberapa siraman shower dan cara menggunakan sabun yang juga tak benar.

Setelah selesai dan berpakaian rapi buru-buru ia bergegas keluar menuju Yunho yang kini sedang berada dimeja makan.

"Mianhae hyung saya lupa memasang alarm hingga bangun sesiang ini. sekali lagi mianhae" ucapnya membungkukan badan berkali-kali pada Yunho yang kini duduk santai dimeja makan.

Manik musangnya menatap Luhan sekilas, setelahnya ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada sarapnnya "Santai saja Luhan, kita datang sore pun tidak akan ada yang memarahi" ucap Yunho terkekeh.

Luhan masih tetap merasa tak nyaman meski Yunho sudah berkata tidak apa-apa "Itu benar bagi hyung, tapi saya karyawan baru..." ucapnya tak enak

"Tidak akan ada yang berani memarahi ataupun menganggumu Luhan karena kau bekerja langsung dibawah arahanku, kau hanya akan mengerjakan apa yang aku perintahkan"

Kedua alis Luhan tampak berkerut bingung "Tapi bukankah kemarin hyung mengatakan yang diperlukan di perusahaan hyung adalah arsitektur?" bingung Luhan.

Namja bermarga Jung tersebut mengangguk singkat "Memang benar, tapi itu sebelum aku menerimamu, sekarang ku rasa kemampuanku sudah cukup untuk masalah desain dan juga masih ada beberapa karyawan yang lain jadi kau cukup membantu segala keperluan ku saja" ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum.

Luhan menunduk agak kecewa "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu sejak awal huyng?" tanyanya pelan, ia merasa tak terima dibohongi tentang peletakan posisinya.

"Kenapa harus protes Luhan? Posisi yang aku rekomendasikan untukmu ini lebih tinggi dari posisi yang kau inginkan. Lagi pula posisi yang ku tawarkan sebelumnya sudah ada yang mengisi, jadi terima saja" ucap Yunho sambil menyeruput santai kopi di depannya.

"Tapi hyung-"

Yunho mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Luhan berhenti berbicara "Yuri sudah mengirim paket obatmu, sekarang ada di kamarku" terang Yunho.

"Jinjja?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk kepalanya singkat "Nanti akan ku ambilkan setelah kau membangunkan Sehun" ucapnya.

Luhan tampak memasang wajah bertanya-tanya mendengar penuturan Yunho, dirinya? Membangunkan Sehun? Mungkin ini akan menjadi bencana pagi untuknya.

Namja yang kini sudah tak lagi mengenakan kacamata tersebut menunduk, ia ingin protes tapi tidak secara terang-terangan "Kenapa harus aku hyung?" gumam Luhan sangat pelan,

"Wae? Kau keberatan?"

Cepat Luhan menggeleng "Ah ani hyung, aku akan membangunkannya" ucap Luhan lagi meski dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, ia beranjak meninggalkan Yunho menuju kamar Sehun.

.

.

Berkali-kali sudah Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir tak karuan di depan pintu kayu berwarna putih tersebut, apa yang akan terjadi jika dia membangunkan Sehun? Yang ada Sehun akan membentaknya habis-habisan.

Tapi jika Luhan tak membangunkan Sehun, sama saja ia sudah melalaikan perintah dari Yunho, atasannya yang agak aneh itu –menurutnya.

Kini ia berdiam menatap pintu tersebut sembari mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dengan segenap keberanian tangan mungil bungsu Kim tersebut terangkat mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar saat ini, namun ia masih dapat mensiasatinya dengan bernafas setenang mungkin "Sehun-ssi, aku disuruh Yunho hyung membangunkanmu" ucapnya agak keras setelah mengetuk daun pintu kamar Sehun

Namun nihil karena yang berada didalam tak menggubris panggilan sedikit pun.

Klek

Tangannya tak terasa sudah lancang memutar knop pintu tersebut, yang sangat sangat kebetulan tak dikunci oleh pemiliknya.

Dengan langkah yang sangat ragu Luhan masuk kedalam kamar tersebut namun... baru selangkah Luhan menjejakkan kakinya sudah membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam kamar si bungsu Oh itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucapnya memandang Luhan dengan sorot mata yang tajam, ia kini hanya berbaring dengan balutan celana putih ketat terlihat seperti underware namun sedikit agak panjang.

Mata Luhan bergerak gelisah, menghindari tatapan tajam yang Sehun arahkan padanya "Yunho hyung menyuruhku membangunkanmu Sehun-ssi" ucapnya masih berada di dekat pintu.

"Aku masih mengantuk!" ucapnya lalu menutupi lagi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

Entah setan apa yang mendorong Luhan hingga ia berani mendekati sang macan yang sedang tidur "Ta-tapi Yunho hyung menyuruh ku membangunkanmu" bujuknya lagi.

Bukan bangun Sehun malah menarik Luhan dan entah bagaimana kini posisi Sehun berada di atas Luhan dengan menahan kedua tangan mungil tersebut dengan satu tangan diatas kepalanya.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan cukup lama, ia mendecih setelah beberapa menit memperhatikan bagaimana jeleknya wajah Luhan saat ini "Kau menganggu tidurku" ucapnya datar.

"A-apa lagi yang kau lakukan Sehun-ssi?"

Tangan Sehun bergerak menyentuh wajah Luhan "Kalau dilihat-lihat kau memang sedikit lebih baik tanpa kacamata besar kemarin, tapi sayangnya tetap saja kau buruk rupa!" ucap Sehun benar-benar tak manusiawi.

Luhan tampak tak terima, ia meronta minta dilepaskan "Jangan memperlakuku seperti ini Sehun, aku laki-laki" ucapnya terdengar agak berani kali ini.

"Laki-laki?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek "Apa ada laki-laki yang menyatakan cintanya juga kepada laki-laki?" lagi Sehun mengungkit masalah itu.

Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar senang melihat Luhan sakit hati dan kecewa karena ucapan atau perbuatannya.

"Ku mohon lepas Sehun-ssi"

Luhan mencoba berujar dengan nada sendu dan sangat memelas, ia tak memiliki daya untuk melawan Sehun yang jelas lebih besar dari dirinya.

"Tidak sebelum aku menikmatimu"

"Sehun.. Luhan.."

Suara bass yang baru saja terdengar itu mampu membuat keduanya tersentak kaget akan kehadirannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Hyung!"

Keduanya berseru secara bersamaan dan langsung membenarkan posisi mereka yang tidak terbilang wajar itu.

Manik musangnya menatap lekat pada keduanya "Luhan, bukankah tadi kau ku perintahkan untuk membangunkannya?" Yunho tempak meminta penjelasan.

Luhan bangkit berdiri, hanya menundukan kepala yang ia bsia lakukan saat ini "Mi-mianhae hyung ak-"

"Dia yang menggoda ku tadi hyung"

Mendengar Sehun yang berujar seenaknya membuat Luhan menatapnya agak kesal, sekarang Yunho pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya

Yang lebih tua mendekati keduanya "Menggoda?" seru Yunho terdengar meragukan.

Sehun mengangguk "Ne dia membangunkan ku dengan cara mengerikan, dia berbisik-bisik manja di telingaku hyung" bohong Sehun dengan wajah seriusnya.

Luhan menggeleng cepat "Aniyoo, aku tidak melakukan itu Yunho hyung" kali ini Luhan memang harus membela diri sepertinya.

"Tad-"

"Hentikan!" potong Yunho sebelum Sehun semakin menjadi dengan kebohongannya. "Aku kesini tidak untuk mendengar perdebatan kalian, Luhan-ya ikut aku" titah Yunho mutlak "...dan kau Sehun lebih baik kau cepat mandi! Aku tidak suka ada orang malas di rumahku" ucapnya, dan berlalu menarik Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya agak bingung "Ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya pelan "...ahh tentu saja dia cemburu karena aku melakukan itu pada calon istrinya" timpalnya lagi.

.

.

.

Luhan nampak pasrah saja ketika Yunho memaksanya duduk dimeja makan, posisi Yunho saat yang kini berada muara meja makan ini sangat pas untuk menatap Luhan.

"Yunho hyung ak-"

Yunho meletakkan sebuah tas kecil "Ini paket krim dan juga vitamin untuk kulitmu, gunakanlah secara teratur" ucapnya memotong perkataan Luhan "Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kita akan berangkat setelah ini" sambungnya lagi, ia seperti tak ingin mendengar penjelasan dari namja didepannya ini.

Ia hanya mengangguk patuh "N-ne" sahut Luhan pelan.

Bungsu Kim tersebut menyantap hidangan yang ada didepannya sembari menunduk dalam, ia masih merasa enggan untuk menatap manik musang Yunho yang kini terus menatapnya lekat.

Hey, siapa yang nyaman diperhatikan seperti ini saat sedang makan.

"Kau menyukai Sehun, Luhan?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya "Ne?" bingungnya.

Namja berperawakan tinggi tersebut menopangkan sikunya, sedikit mendekat kearah Luhan "Kau menyukai Sehun?" ulang Yunho lagi.

Dengan segera Luhan menggeleng "Ak-aku tentu saja tidak hyung" bohongnya.

Kini Yunho masih memasang wajah yang begitu serius "Jinjja?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya cepat, ia sekarang tak lagi bernafsu dengan sarapan didepannya setelah seperti ini, ia hanya terus menggerakkan matanya gelisah mendapati Yunho terus menatapnya.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu hyung?"

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Yunho berhenti menatapnya "Ani" kilahnya tak perduli.

Kini ia hanya bsia semakin bingung dengan tingkah Yunho "Apa-apaan Yunho hyung ini" Luhan membatin tak terima.

Keadaan semakin menegang untuk Luhan ketika Sehun tiba-tiba saja berlalu melewati mereka.

Yunho berdiri "Oh Sehun!" panggilnya sebelum Sehun benar-benar keluar dari rumahnya.

Yang dipanggil pun berbalik, sebadung-badungnya seorang Oh Sehun dia tetap akan menurut jika itu sudah berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho "Wae hyung?" jawabnya meski terdengar malas.

"Mau kemana?"

"Menemui kekasihku"

Deg

Seketika itu juga Luhan merasakan sakit yang begitu kentara dibagian dadanya, ketika mendengar kalimat Sehun yang entah benar atau tidaknya.

Luhan masih terpaku matanya menatap pada Sehun yang terlihat mengacuhkan keberadaannya "Kekasih?" gumamnya sangat pelan.

Yunho mengerutkan bingung "Kau memiliki kekasih? Nuguya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kim Jaejoong"

Seketika Luhan langsung menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang tanpa ia sadari, dan itu mengundang pandangan kedua pria gagah yang kini berada satu ruangan dengannya itu.

Pria dengan marga Jung mendekat "Gwenchana Luhan? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"A-ani gwenchana hyung"

Tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah piring kosong, Luhan membawa tubuhnya untuk turun dari kursi, memunguti serpihan gelas yang barusan ia pecahkan dan meletakan dalam piring kosong tersebut.

Tangannya disentak keras oleh Yunho "Jangan sentuh, yang ada kalau kau terluka nanti Luhan" ucapnya sembari menuntun Luhan berdiri, Luhan hanya mengikuti apa yang Yunho katakan.

Pikirannya masih mengawang-awang tak tentu arah, yang dia dengar jelas adalah nama hyungnya, dan... "Maaf hyung aku aku memecahkan gelasmu, pasti mahal kan?" ucapnya merasa bersalah, apa yang ia pikirakan dan ia ucapkan sama sekali tak berhubungan saat ini.

Yunho menggeleng "Tidak sudah memikirkan itu Luhan" ucapnya, sangat jelas terlihat dimata Yunho namja yang lebih muda darinya ini tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

Sementara Sehun hanya menyeringai kecil melihat kejadian tersebut, ia tahun dirinya lah yang membuat Luhan seperti itu, dengan wajah tak berdosa Sehun kembali melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan kedua namja yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

Luhan kini sudah kembali duduk ditempat semula "Maaf Luhan tapi apa Kim Jaejoong yang dimaksud Sehun, hyungmu?" tanya Yunho ragu.

Mata Luhan langsung menatap pada Yunho "Da-dari mana kau tahu tentang itu hyung?" ia bertanya bingung.

"Aku sempat berkenalan dengannya waktu itu"

"Kapan?" bingung Luhan, seingatnya ia tak pernah memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Saat pertama kali aku datang ke rumahmu"

Luhan hanya mengangguk paham dengan pikiran yang masih tak karuan.

Sepertinya cintanya untuk Sehun benar-benar tak ada artinya lagi, dan Jaejoong? Dan bukan salah Luhan jika ia semakin membenci hyungnya ini, yang ia tahu Jaejoong mengetahui bahwa dirinya menyukai Sehun, dan sekarang? Mereka sepasang kekasih?

Luhan kembali berujar "Apa Sehun tahu aku dan Jaejoong bersaudara hyung?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Setidaknya kini ia sudah bsa memfokuskan pikirannya, tak lagi dengan tatapan kosong seperti pertama ia mendengar kenyataan tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Luhan" jawab Yunho seadanya "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja hal ini untuk sementara, kita harus berangkat"

"Ne"

.

.

.

* * *

Drrt Drrrt

Namja cantik yang kita kenal dengan nama Jaejoong hanya bisa mengeluh kesal akibat ponselnya yang tak henti-hentinya bergetar sejak pagi "Aish! Apa yang dia inginkan?" kesal Jaejoong saat melihat layar ponselnya, lagi-lagi menampakan nomor tak dikenal yang ia tahu betul siapa.

Dengan kasar Jejoong menekan tobol hijau diponselnya "Kau ini sangat menyebalkan Oh Sehun!" ucapnya setengah berteriak, kesal.

"_Yoboseyo baby" _

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal mendengar panggilan itu untuknya "Mau apa lagi?" tanyanya langsung.

"_Aku __hanya sedang __merindukan namjachinguku, bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?"_

"Tidak"

Terlihat wajah kekecewan yang dibuat diwajah Sehun, meski jelas Jaejoong tak melihat itu _"Ayolah berikan alamatmu? Atau setidaknya kita bertemu di luar" _mohon Sehun.

"Tidak keduanya"

"_Kalau begitu aku akan mencari tahu sendiri alamatmu!" _

"Andwe!" pekik Jaejoong langsung

"_Kalau begitu temui aku di luar__, ku mohon Jaejoong hyung__"_

Jaejoong menekan-nekan pelipisnya, seolah ia sedang sakit kepala "Baiklah... baiklah... di mana kau ingin bertemu?" tanya Jaejoong yang akhirnya menyerah.

_Disebarang sambungan Sehun menyeringai penuh kemenangan __"Caffe xxx, aku tunggu ne baby" ucap __Sehun langsung._

"Ye"

Pip

Dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan Jaejoong beranjak menuju lemarinya, memilah-milah pakaiannya "Mengganggu liburanku saja!" ujarnya dengan wajah kesal.

.

.

Dengan pakaian seadanya -bahkan terkesan sengaja memperjelek penampilannya Jaejoong berangkat menuju caffe yang tadi disebutkan oleh Sehun, hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit Jaejoong sudah tiba di caffe tempatnya dan Sehun berjanji untuk bertemu.

Ia mengedarkan kesuleruh sudut kafe, mencari jejak orang yang membuat janji dengannya, hingga ia menemukannya "Mau apa?" ketus Jaejoong saat sudah menghampiri Sehun.

"Eh kau sudah datang hyung?"

"Apa yang ada di hadapanmu tak tampak seperti Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong masih mempertahankan wajah dan cara bicaranya yang ketus.

Dan Sehun nampak seperti orang bodoh sekarang, ia hanya tersenyum-senyum membalas tatapan sinis Jaejoong "Duduk Jae hyung" ia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya namun Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Mau apa?"

"Aku ingin-"

Drrrt Drrrt~

Sehun mengankat tangannya "Ah tunggu sebentar baby, aku harus menerima ini" ucap Sehun seenaknya dan menjauh untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

.

Sehun menuju sudut-sudut caffe tersebut, mencari sedikit ketenangan sebelum mengangkat telpon dari Yunho "Ada apa hyung?" ucap Sehun setelah meletakkan ponsel di telinganya.

"_Bisa kau ambilka__n__ berkas hyung__ sebentar__? Hyung lupa membawanya__ ada di kamar hyung dengan map warna hijau__"_

Sehun membulatkan matanya kesal, baru saja ia hendak berkencan dengan Jaejoong-nya, dan sekarang sudah harus ada gangguan seperti ini, ia benar-benar tak terima.

"Kenapa harus aku? Suruh saja calon istri hyung itu yang mengantarkannya"

"_Hyung ingin tapi dia tidak bisa menyetir__, ayolah __Sehun hyung mohon __atau kau tidak boleh menginap di tempatku lagi"_

"Memohon tapi juga mengancam ku hyung. Baiklah baiklah aku akan mengantarkannya"

"_Gomawo, kau ambil berkas dengan map berwarna hijau di __kamar ku __ne"_

"Ne ne"

Pip

.

Memenuhi keinginan Sehun seperti ini tentu saja tidak hal yang dikehendaki Jaejoong, namun jika Sehun mencari tahu alamatnya dan mendatanginya langsung? Ia lebih tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Jaejoong hanya berpura-pura tak melihat ketika Sehun kembali mendatanginya.

"Jae hyung, aku harus mengantar berkas milik hyung ku, kau mau ikut? Ah kau memang harus ikut" ucap Sehun seenaknya lalu menarik lengan Jaejoong keluar.

Kepala Jaejoong kini dipenuhi dengan tanda tannya "Odiga?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Sudah ikut saja hyung"

Ia menarik-narik tangannya minta dilepaskan "Berhenti menarik-narik tubuhku Sehun!" protes Jaejoong, meski tetap saja Sehun terus menariknya hingga memasuki mobilnya.

.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Sehun?"

Sembari terus mengemudikan mobilnya Sehun berujar "Ke rumah hyung ku sebentar lalu ke ke kantornya untuk mengantarkan berkasnya, setelah itu kita bebas berkencan baby" dengan seenaknya ia mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya.

Langsung Jaejoong menepis tangan tersebut kasar "Jangan bermimpi kau Oh Sehun!" ketus Jaejoong segera memalingkan pandangnya ke arah luar.

Karena jarak yang tidak begitu jauh mereka kini sudah berada dikediaman Yunho. Jaejoong keluar lebih dulu menatap kagum rumah besar tersebut, belum lagi posisinya yang berseberangan dengan danau kecil membuatnya semakin indah.

Namja Oh menyentuh pundak Jaejoong pelan "Mau ikut masuk atau tunggu di sini?" tawar Sehun.

Jaejoong menatapnya kesal "Menunggumu di sini? Kau ingin membuat kulitku hitam?" keluhnya karena memang cuaca sangat panas hari ini.

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk"

Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong langsung mengekori Sehun dari belakang.

Big deo eye Jaejoong tampak terus menjelajah setiap sudut rumah kediaman Jung yang menurutnya menakjubkan itu "Duduklah, aku akan mengambil berkas hyung ku sebentar, kau ingin minum?" tawar Sehun.

Jaejoong menggeleng "Ani" jawabnya singkat.

Dengan jawaban tersebut membuat Sehun langsung beranjak, dan tak lama setelahnya ia kembali dengan map yang tadi ia bicarakan.

"Sudah?"

Sehun mengangguk "Ne hyung, sekarang kita akan kekantor hyung ku" kembali ia menarik tangan Jaejoong sesukanya.

Yang ditarik hanya pasrah kali ini "Ya ya terserah kau saja" jawab Jaejoong malas.

.

.

* * *

Yunho benar-benar nampak gusar, ia terus saja mengengok keluar ruangannya menunggu kedatangan Sehun.

Luhan yang melihatnya juga jadi ikut tak nyaman "Hyung? Apa aku saja yang mengambilkan berkasnya?" tawar Luhan merasa tak tega melihat Yunho yang uring-uringan menunggu dongsaengnya itu.

"Tidak perlu Luhan, tadi Sehun sudah ku suruh untuk mengambilkannya, lagi pula kalau kau yang mengambilnya akan semakin lambat"

Luhan menghela nafas berat "Baiklah" ucapnya.

"Ne, kau tenang saja"

"Apa yang harus aku kerjakan hyung? Aku merasa bosan" keluhnya

Tangan dengan jemari indah milik Yunho mengusap rambut Luhan lembut "Nikmati waktu luang seperti ini Luhan karena ada saatnya nanti kau bahkan tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan" ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum.

"Apa untuk sekarang tidak ada hyung?"

"Baiklah.. tugas pertamamu adalah pijit aku"

Kalimat Yunho kali ini terdengar seperti bercanda namun juga mutlak seperti perintah.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya agak bingung "Bukan pekerjaan seperti itu yang ku maksud hyung" protesnya.

"Kau sendiri yang meminta pekerjaan bukan? Sekarang cepat!"

Yunho menarik Luhan berdiri dan langsung menduduki tampat yang tadi diduduki oleh Luhan, sepertinya permintaan untuk dipiijat tadi bukan sekedar guyonan.

Tidak ingin ambil pusing Luhan langsung saja memijit-mijit pundak besar tersebut degan tangannya "Hyung... kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" kembali Luhan menanyakan sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya penasaran akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa itu penting?"

Pertanyaan konyol memang, tentu saja itu penting apalagi untuk Luhan sendiri, terlebih mereka belum mengenal begitu lama dan Yunho sudah sangat sangat baik terhadapnya, menurut Luhan sekarang Yunho seperti ibu peri baginya.

"Tentu saja hyung, kita bahkan belum ada satu bulan saling mengenal tapi kau sudah begitu baik padaku"

"Karena aku orang baik" gurau Yunho sambil tertawa garing

Namja itu berhenti memijat-mijat pundak Yunho, Luhan mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di dekat Yunho –masih dalah jarak wajar "Tolong katakan padaku hyung" pinta Luhan lagi.

"Kau ingin tahu?" ucapnya sambil mendekat ke arah Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk mantap.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Luhan "Karena aku..."

.

.

"Hyung ak-"

Kedatangan Sehun itu membuat Yunho menggantungkan kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan pada Luhan "Ah akhirnya kau datang jgau Sehun" seru Yunho langsung beranjak mendekat pada adiknya itu.

Bibir Luhan mengerucut sebal "Aish!" keluhnya karena jawaban Yunho terpotong kedatang Sehun.

"Kalian berniat bercumbu di kantor?"

Sehun meyindir telak karena melihat posisi Yunho dan Luhan yang tadi seperti orang yang hendak berciuman.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Ini berkasmu hyung" Sehun memberikan kasar berkas map yang berada di tangannya "Aku pulang sekarang" sambungnya lagi

Yunho menarik sebelah tangan Sehun "Tunggu Sehun, masih ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan denganmu" tahannya.

Sekilas Yunho menatap Luhan, dan ia langsung mengerti bahwa Yunho ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Sehun "Aku akan keluar hyung" ucapnya, dan langsung berlalu.

.

.

Saat memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya sebenarnya Luhan juga tak tahu ingin kemana, namun kakinya tetap melangkah mengelilingi perusahaan perumaah yang terbilang cukup besar ini.

Seluruh yang berada dikantor ini membuat Luhan semakin kagum terhadap sosok seorang Yunho, dia benar-benar sangat mapan diusianya yang tak terbilang tua juga –sekitar dua puluh delapan.

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang "Luhan?" seru orang tersebut ragu.

Cepat Luhan berbalik, menoleh orang yang menyapanya tersebut "Jae hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" herannya.

"Ak-aku"

Jaejoong terlihat bingung sendiri hendak menjawab apa pada adiknya ini, mengatakan ia diajak Sehun kesini? Ah itu jelas sangat tidak mungkin!

Ia masih nampak berpikir... "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" balas Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja bekerja hyung, apa lagi?"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa tarikan pada lengannya "Baby, maaf aku lama" Sehun yang baru datang langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Big doe eye miliknya melirik kesal pada Sehun "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu bocah!" kesalnya lalu melepas askasar tangan Sehun yang melingkar seenaknya di pinggangnya.

Luhan tersenyum getir "Oh, kau datang bersamanya hyung?" ucap Luhan lirih.

"Luhan aku bisa jelaskan ini"

Jaejoong kini tengah mengejar Luhan yang tadi sudah mengambil langkah seribu dengan segera untuk meninggalkannya dan Sehun.

"Tidak perlu Jae hyung, kau harus menikmati kebahagiaanmu"

"Tapi Han aku-"

Luhan berhenti dan berbalik, ia menatap Jaejoong "Aku harus kembali bekerja Jae hyung, kau bisa menikmati harimu" ucapnya tersenyum kaku.

Mendengar perkataan membuat Jaejoong tak ingin lagi mengejar Luhan, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan benar-benar seperti seorang pengkhianat saat ini.

Sehun menghampirinya "Wae? Kau mengenal namja menjijikan itu hyung?" tanya Sehun asal.

PLAK

Pemuda tersebut nampak sedikit terhuyung karena Jaejoong memukunya cukup keras, ia meringis memegangi wajahnya. Sebagian orang disana nampak kaget dengan emosi yang Jaejoong keluarkan, namun mereka juga sepertinya tak ingin terlibat ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang membuat masalah.

Matanya menatap kesal dan bingung pada Jaejoong "Wae? Kenapa kau menamparku Jaejoong!" teriak Sehun tak terima.

Jaejoong mengacukan telunjuknya dengan wajah kesal tepat didepan wajah Sehun "Jangan sekali-kali kau mengucapkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang dongsaeng-ku Sehun! Yang menjijikan itu kau dasar namja bodoh!" teriak Jaejoong sengit dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Sepertinya otak Sehun perlu waktu beberapa dekit untuk mengerti maksud dari ucapan yang Jaejoong barusan.

"Dongsaeng? Jadi mereka bersaudara?" gumam Sehun prustasi "Jaejoong hyung! Tunggu!" teriaknya dan berlari mengikuti langkah Jaejoong.

.

Tangannya masih mengepal tak terima "Kenapa Jae hyung? Apa kalian harus memamerkan kebersamaan kalian di hadapanku seperti tadi?" isak Luhan sambil terus berjalan entah kemana.

Kini Luhan hanya mengikuti kata hatinya unutk melangkah menuju keluar dari perusahaan tersebut guna menenangkan pikirannya.

TAP

Langkanya terhenti karena seseorang "Ya lepas!" protes Luhan saat salah satu tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang "Yu-yunho hyung" ucanya lagi, ia kini berusaha menghilangkan jejak air mata dengan lengan bajunya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat "Aniyo, mataku hanya sedang kemasukan debu hyung" ucapnya sesenggukan, sungguh sangat jelas ia sedang menangis masih saja berkilah.

Yunho mendecih mendengar jawaban tersebut "Aku benci orang yang suka berbohong, ikut aku!" tegas Yunho langsung manarik Luhan, membawanya kembali keruangan mereka.

.

Mereka duduk pada sofa kecil yang berada dalam ruangan kerja Yunho, manik musang Yunho terus menatap Luhan, ia menunggu Luhan sampai berhenti dari sesenggukannya.

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit air mata Luhan tampak berhenti mengalir "Sudah tenang?" tanya Yunho perlahan

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau menangis? Juga ceritakan padaku kenapa Sehun bisa begitu membenci?"

"Ak-aku..."

"Bercerita lah Luhan, aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu" tuturnya menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan masih tampak sangat ragu untuk bercerita, namun tatapan Yunho yang terlihat begitu memohon padanya membuatnya sedikit enggan untuk menolak.

Ia menghela nafasnya agak berat "Aku pernah menyatakan cinta pada Sehun dan-"

"Sudah ku duga" potong Yunho

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya lagi"

Tentu itu membuat Luhan heran, bahkan ia belum menceritakan separuhnya dan Yunho sudah menyruhnya berhenti "Wae hyung? Bukankah kau ingin mendengarnya?" bingung Luhan.

"Aku sudah mengerti jadi kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi Luhan"

Sungguh Luhan merasa sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal Yunho, selain begitu baik Yunho juga terlihat sangat mengerti dan perhatiian padanya.

"Gomawo hyung.."

Yunho balas tersenyum "Bekerjalah dengan baik Luhan" ucapnya sembari mengusap-usap rambut hitam Luhan.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga bulan Luhan menjalani kesehariannya sebagai karyawan di perusahaan Yunho, membuatnya semakin akrab dan semakin akrab dengan namja yang banyak membantunya ini.

Dan kini ia sudah dapat menerima sedikit demi sedikit kenyataan bahwa Sehun tak akan pernah membalas perasaannya, bahkan sekedar untuk bersikap baikpun sepertinya tidak. Tapi tetap saja yang namanya cinta pertama akan sangat sulit untuk dilupakan.

Penampilan Luhan juga sudah benar-benar sangat berbeda sejak pertama dia datang ke kediaman Jung tersebut.

Rambut hitam cepaknya dulu kini sudah berubah menjadi sedikit lebih panjang dengan warna kecoklatan. Dan entah bagaimana caranya krim dan vitamin yang diberikan Yuri bekerja begitu cepat, bahkan dalam dua bulan pemakaian –secara teratur sudah tak meninggalkan bekas apapun lagi.

Cantik, manis, menarik- tidak ada lagi istilah buruk rupa untuk diri Luhan yang sekarang, semua orang sekarang betah memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Lelah?" seru Yunho yang masuk dalam ruang kerja mereka.

"Ne hyung, sangat"

"Ingin ku pijit?" tawar Yunho

Cepat Luhan menggeleng "Apa ada seorang atasan yang memijit bawahannya hyung?" tanya Luhan sambil terkikik geli.

"Ne ne, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai semua?"

"Ne, sudah semua hyung"

Luhan beridi, mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya diikuti Yunho yang kini juga duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik bukan dengan rambut seperti ini?" puji Yunho sambil membelai rambut Luhan yang kini sudah mulai panjang.

Luhan agak tersipu karenanya.. "Jujur saja aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan warna rambut ini apa boleh aku menghitamkannya lagu hyung? Lagi pula aku tidak ingin tampil cantik" keluhnya.

"Jangan, seperti ini lebih cantik" saran Yunho

Luhan menghela nafas pasrah "Kalimatmu semakin membuatu terlihat seperti wanita hyung" kesal Luhan agak bercanda.

"Tapi itu akan semakin membuat Sehun tertarik padamu" ucap Yunho yang membuat Luhan blushing seketika.

Maniknya menatap kesal dan berani pada Yunho "Kau semakin sering menyindir tentang Sehun semenjak aku bercerita padamu waktu itu hyung"

Yunho tertawa geli "Mianhae, aku hanya suka jika melihat wajahmu memerah, menurutku semakin cantik" pujinya lagi

"Kau terlalu banyak memuji ku hyung"

"Karena itu kenyataannya, bahkan kecantikanmu sudah setara dengan hyungmu itu"

Sungguh seperti mimpi bagi Luhan ketika mendengar ia dianggap setara dengan Jaejoong, mengingat bagaimana dulu orang selalu menatap kasihan padanya karena terlahir begitu berbeda dengan Jaejoong.

"Kecantikan yang kau miliki benar-benar alami Luhan"

Luhan menyadari wajahnya semakin memanas akibat perkataan Yunho "Kau sengaja menggodaku hyung" Luhan memukul pelan dada Yunho, agak manja.

"Hehe mianhae, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, kajja"

"Benarkah? Tidak terasa karena aku tidak melihat jam sama sekali sejak tadi hyung, sebentar aku merapikan barang-barangku"

Namja tinggi itu berdiri dari duduknya "Aku tunggu di luar ne?" ucap Yunho sebelum keluar dari ruangannya

"Ne"

.

.

* * *

Dalam kamar seorang Huang Zi Tao seorang Oh Sehun tampak berguling-guling tak karuan dan gelisah.

"Tao, aku bosan"

Namja berkebangsaan China tersebut masih pada aktifitasnya memotongi kukunya, ia sama sekali tak menatap Sehun "Wae?" tanya Tao terdengar malas.

"Aku bosan karena Jae"

Wajah Tao terlihat mengejek mendengar kalimat Sehun tersebut "Tch, kau bosan? Bahkan mendapatkannya pun kau belum" ucapnya telak.

"Maka dari itu aku bosan, ia sama sekali tak memberiku kesempatan"

"Sudah ku katakan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan namja galak itu"

Sehun hanya mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Tao "Ne kau benar. Ah Tao-ya aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menertawakanku" ujarnya.

"Tergantung"

Merasa Tao tidak berfokus pada dirinya akhirnya Sehun menarik paksa namja panda tersebut naik ke kasur agar mendengarkan dengan benar ceritanya.

"Yak! Aku belum selesai Sehun!" kesal Tao

"Dengarkan ceritaku baby~"

Tao mengibaskan tangannya kesal "Baiklah baiklah aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu, tapi jangan memanggilku baby" jawab sembari mengecam Sehun.

Sehun langsung mengangguk patuh "Apa kau masih ingat dengan Kim Luhan?" ia bertanya seraya mengingatkan.

"Yang menembakmu tempo itu kah? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia semakin cantik sekarang" ucap Sehun ragu

Kini Tao terlihat tertarik dengan cerita Sehun "Jangan katakan sekarang kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanyanya serius.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kau pasti akan terkejut saat melihatnya sekarang Tao, bahkan kau pun kalah manis"

Tao memukul lengan Sehun cukup keras "Jangan banding-bandingkan aku! Apa lagi mengatakan aku manis" kesalnya.

"Lihat ini"

Sehun memperlihatkan sebuah photo pada layar ponselnya pada Tao.

Mata Tao melebar "Ini? Ini?" kagetnya.

"Dia Kim Lu-Han"

"MWO? Kau jangan berbohong mana mungkin ini dia"

Sehun menyimpan kembali ponselnya setelah memperlihatkan photo Luhan yang teranyar pada namja panda tersebut.

"Tidak percaya bukan? Aku pun sama, sepulangnya kita dari magang aku sangat terkejut melihatnya yang tadinya buruk rupa menjadi seperti itu"

Tao mendelik jahil "Dan bodohnya kau dulu menolaknya mentah-mentah!" Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, imut.

"Aku menyesal melakukan itu, dan sekarang aku harus membuatnya menyatakan cintanya lagi padaku"

"Kau terlihat terlalu percaya diri dan sangat serakah tuan Oh"

Tao tak segan-segan mengatakan kebenaran yang ia lihat dari Sehun, dulu Luha ia buang dan sekarang ia berniat untuk kembali memungutnya setelah berlian berlumpur tersebut sudah mengeluarkan cahaya aslinya.

"Lihat saja nanti~ ah- kau ingin melihatnya langsung kah? Jam seperti ini dia sudah berada di rumah"

"Ne ne, kajja kita ke rumahmu, dan buktikan ucapanmu"

Begitulah kiranya percakapan dua sahabat yang sudah berteman sejak masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar itu, sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beralih tempat menuju kediaman Sehun –ah lebih tepatnya Yunho.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tidak lelah hyung?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Yunho masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang sudah seharian dilihatnya.

Yunho menggerak-gerakan kepalanya, mengurangi rasa letih "Lelah sekali, tapi ini harus diselesaikan" ucapnya tersenyum ke arah Luhan "Rasa lelah hyung akan berkurang jika kau temani" pintanya

Namja cantik itu langsung mendekat "Hyung bisa saja" kini Luhan sudah mendudukan diri di depan Yunho (mereka duduk lesehan).

"Gomawo"

Yunho mengacak surai kecoklatan Luhan, ia gemas melihat wajah manis yag tak pernah bosan untuk dipandang ini.

Disambut senyum lembut oleh Luhan "Kenapa tidak mengerjakannya di ruang kerja saja hyung?" tanya Luhan alagi.

Yunho kembali berfokus "Bosan Luhan, hyung ingin mencari suasana baru" tuturnya kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Selamat sore hyung" seru Tao.

Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangnya pada orang yang baru saja menyapanya "Tao kah? Sudah lama kau tidak ke sini" sambut Yunho

Tao berjalan mendekat, diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya "Ne aku dilarang Sehun ke sini hyung" adu Tao manja, agak berbohong.

Sehun langsung menghadiahi tao dengan tatapan kesal.

"Yak! Jangan mengada-ngada"

Matanya melihat pada namja yang ia tahu sebagai Luhan tersebut "Ah siapa malikat cantik ini?" tanya Tao, ia langsung beringsut (?) bergerak menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mencium punggung tangan mungil tersebut

Sehun dan Yunho yang melihat kelakuan tak wajar dari baby panda yang biasanya bersikap manja ini langsung memberi deathglare padanya. sementara Luhan hanya bisa ternganga bingung mendapati kelakuan Tao.

Sedikit ide jahil terbersit dalam benak Luhan "Aku malaikat buruk rupa berkacamata yang dulu pernah kau lempar dengan telur busuk Tao" jawab Luhan seraya menyindir membuat Tao terpojok tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sementara Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban namja cantik itu.

"Tumben kau ke sini Sehun? Ada apa?" tanya Yunho sembari membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit terulur.

Kring

Kring

Kring

Keempatnya saling berpandangan saat mendengar dering telepon yang sudah berhasil menginteruppsi perbincangan mereka.

Yunho kembali berfokus "Angkat itu Sehun" titahnya tanpa memandang Sehun.

"Kau saja hyung"

Namja bermarga Jung tersebut menatapanya kesal karena Sehun tak mematuhinya "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" ia mengangkat-angkat kertas didepannya.

Sehun masih bersikeras "Kau saja Tao!" titah Sehun lagi.

Dan itu menghadiahkan geplakan singkat dari Yunho untuk kepalanya "Dasar bodoh! Jangan menyuruh orang lain. Cepat angkat" kesal Yunho.

Tanpa menjawab Sehun langsung beranjak sembari memegangi kepalanya yang agak sakit karena pukulan Yunho.

"Yobose-"

"_Cepat ke sini kalian! Appamu! Appa kalian!" _potong suara di seberang sambungan telepon

Wajah Sehun langsung berubah pucat "Um-umma... ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"_C__epat kesini hiks appa kalian __baru saja ter__kena serangan jantung__ lagi__"_

Sehun tampak membisu seketika mendengar ucapan sang umma, appa yang selama ini ia kagumi tengah menderita sekarang? Tentu itu membuatnya shock.

"_Oh Sehun cepat"_

"Ne-ne umma, katakan kami harus kemana"

"_Ne appamu di rawat di rumah sakit xxx"_

"Ne umma"

PIP

Seketika seisi kediaman Jung menjadi gempar dengan berita yang dibawa Sehun, membuat Yunho langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan langsung menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka berempat tengah berlari menuju kamar yang tadi sudah disebutkan oleh ny. Oh "Dimana appa! Apa dia baik-baik saja ahjumma?" panik Yunho yang baru saja datang.

Wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tuan Oh dirawat akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara Yunho "Dia di dalam, kenapa kalian lama sekali? Cepat temui dia, kau juga Sehun, aku harus mengurus administrasi sekarang" saran wanita yang tadi dipanggil ahjumma oleh Yunho.

Sehun mengangguk "Ne umma" balasnya patuh.

"Kau ingin ikut Tao? Luhan?" tanya Yunho

"Aku ikut hyung"

Sementara Tao langsung menggeleng, mencium bau rumas sakit saja ia sudah sangat tidak tahan "Tidak, aku di sini saja Yunho hyung" jawab Tao.

Yunho, Sehun dan Luhan pun masuk melihat kondisi tuan besar Oh yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai macam alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Ap-appa" panggil Yunho miris.

Diantara mereka berdua memang Yunho lah yang paling dekat dengan sang appa, Sehun juga meski tak sedekat Yunho.

"Yun-ho.. Se-hun" ucap sang appa susah payah "Siapa itu? Calon istrimu kah?" ucap sang appa yang sedikit memperlihatkan wajah sedikit gembiranya saat melihat Luhan, ia tak merasa sejak tadi tangannya menggandeng Luhan.

"Appa senang akhirnya kau akan segera menikah" ucap sang appa

Kalimat tersebut semakin membuat Yunho merasa tidak bisa membahagiakan orang tuanya ini. Bahkan hingga usia tuan Oh sudah setua ini.

Manik musangnya ingin sekali menangis saat ini, Yunho menatap miris pada sang appa "Ne dia calon istriku. Tapi maaf, dia seorang pria appa" ucap Yunho pelan, ia tak ingin lebih benyak berbohong.

Sehun yang sedari hanya menyimak tanpa bersuara kini membulatkan matanya kaget, ia masih berdiri disudut ruangan tanpa bergerak, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu namun mengapa mendengar hal tersebut membuatnya ingin manyangkal kalimat Yunho. Namun ia sadar itu hanya akan membuat keadaan appanya semakin memburuk.

Tuan Oh tersenyum sembari memandang Luhan "Jadi kau lebih memilih menikahi pria Yunho? Itu tidak masalah selama kau bahagia" racau sang appa, walau bagaimana pun membiarkan anak menikah dengan sesama jenis sepertinya bukanlah hal yang wajar.

"Appa..." Yunho benar-benar menangis kali ini, ia menciumi tangan tuan Oh yag tak terbalut infus.

Luhan yang menyaksikan kejadian mengharukan tersebut ikut menitikkan airmatanya. Meski tadi ia sempat kaget dengan pernyataan Yunho.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah? Siapa namamu nak?" tanya tuan Oh pada Luhan.

Yunho manarik Luhan mendekat, menatap Yunho yang begitu terlihat sedih membuatnya tak mampu untuk menyanggah apa yang Yunho ucapkan tentang dirinya tadi "Luhan. Kim Luhan tuan" jawab Luhan sopan

"Panggil aku appa" pintanya.

"Appa-" protes Yunho yang seperti tidak nyaman pada Luhan, namun Luhan menahan lengan Yunho agar tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Ne appa" ucap Luhan ragu dan membuat tuan besar Oh tersenyum karena itu.

Yunho menatap Sehun mengisyaratkan sang adik untuk mendekat dengan menggerakkan kepalanya, dan Sehun langsung mendekat menuruti kehendak Yunho "Kau temani dulu appa" bisiknya pada Sehun.

Yunho mengelus surai tuan Oh lembut "Appa tunggu sebentar ne.. Ikut aku Luhan" Yunho mengajak Luhan keluar dari ruangan tersebut menyisakan Sehun yang masih setia menemani sang appa dengan tatapan tak suka pada dua roang yang baru saja keluar.

Yunho membawa Luhan cukup jauh dari ruangan mereka berada tadi. Ia terlihat seperti hendak mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Wae hyung?"

Dengan diawali helaan nafas yang terdengar begitu berat Yunho berujar... "Luhan, Hyung mohon menikahlah dengan hyung" pinta Yunho tanpa basa basi.

Luhan tersentak kaget dengan wajah merona "Apa Yunho hyung sedang melamarku? Apa aku harus menerimanya? Atau menolaknya? Ah tapi aku tidak mungkin menolak orang yang sangat banyak menolongku" batin Luhan prustasi.

Yunho mengegenggam tangan Luhan erat "Ini hanya untuk membahagiakan appa, kau boleh menceraikan hyung jika sudah 'saatnya' nanti Luhan" pintanya dengan nada memelas.

Mendengar kesungguhan Yunho membuat hati Luhan jadi luluh sendiri, terlebih sepertinya Yunho memang tidak pernah merencanakan hal seperti ini, ia hanya melakukan semata-mata untuk orang tuanya.

Masih dengan rona diwajahnya karena dilamar secara mendadak Luhan berujar... "Jangan berbicara seperti itu hyung, aku akan menuruti keinginan appa untuk menikah denganmu" Luhan tersenyum tulus.

Akhirnya Yunho dapat bernafas lega mendengar jawaban Luhan "Gomawo Luhan" ia langsung memeluk namja cantik yang benar-benar akan menjadi istrinya tak lama lagi.

Yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanyalah menikmati pelukan yang Yunho berikan "Kemana takdir akan membawaku?" ucap Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Bagaimana typonya? **

**Saya bingung kenapa pada fic ini menjadi sangat panjang. Namun secara pribadi saya sangat menyukai cerita ini karena agak mengandung unsur crack pair antara Yunho dan Luhan juga Sehun dan Jaejoong meski akhirnya tetap HUNHAN DAN YUNJAE jua -mungkin :v**

**Silahkan layangkan pertanyaan jika ada yang membuat kalian tidak mengerti, saya akan menjawabnya sebisa mungkin ^_^ **

**Untuk review, follow dan favorite pada chapter sebelumnya saya ucapakan banyak-banyak terimakasih.**

**Thaks a lot : ****bubblegirl202****, ****Xiaoluluu****, ****Jong Ahn****, ****Oh SeHan****, ****juniaangel58****, ****joldyck****, ****babyln9090****, ****nisaramaidah28****, ****irnalee96****, ****luludeer2009****, ****marikha****, ****xiuhana****, ****ferinarefina****, ****HunHanCherry1220****, ****myhunhanbaby****, ****saYYou****, ****parkeunsub5****, ****hunhanminute****, ****pinkupinku00****, ****HunSeLuHan****, kaihunhuan, niehayaA dan guest-guest lainnya.**

**Untuk chapter lalu saya tidak melakukan pengecekan ulang dikarenakan 5k+ yang membuat saya agak sedikit kaget hingga saya malas untuk mengeeditnya kembali.**

**Saya masih membutuhkan review untuk melanjutkan cerita ini :***

**Paipai~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Luhan Destiny**

**Pair****:**

HunHan

**Cast :**

Oh Se Hoon

Lu Han

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other...

**Warning : Yaoi****! **** cerita pasaran****(mungkin)****, typo****(s), dan mungkin judul tidak sesuai dengan ceritanya.**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam ****cerita itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan****, fic ini murni khayalan author. ****Jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karen saya hanya meminjam nama mereka ****Terimakasih!**** Dan lagi-lagi ini remake dari FF ShiChul saya.**

**Happy Reading ^.^**

* * *

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"Ini hanya untuk membahagiakan appa, kau boleh menceraikan hyung jika sudah 'saatnya' nanti Luhan"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu hyung, aku akan menuruti keinginan appa untuk menikah denganmu"

"Gomawo Luhan"

"Kemana takdir akan membawa ku?"

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah sembuhnya tuan Oh sekitar satu minggu setelah acara lamaran dadakan Yunho, maka prosesi pernikahan antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Luhan dilaksanakan meski tak begitu meriah.

Awalnya Luhan sama sekali tak mendapat restu dari keluarganya, namun dengan begitu sopan Yunho menjelaskan keadaannya, hingga seluruh keluarganya setuju –termasuk Jaejoong.

Sehun? Mari kita lupakan namja tampan itu untuk sementara, bahkan ia sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya selama proses pernikahan hyungnya tersebut.

Pernikahan hanya dihadiri beberapa keluarga, belum lagi mereka melakukan janji suci diluar negeri dikarenakan hal seperti hubungan sesama jenis sangat ditentang dinegara asal mereka.

Dan saat ini mereka sudah kembali, tanpa berniat melakukan bulan madu sedikit pun, karena memang ini pernikahan yang sangat diluar dugaan bagi Luhan maupun Yunho sendiri.

"Sekarang kau istriku"

Namja dengan manik musang tersebtu berucap lembut, Yunho kini tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur milik mereka.

Luhan terlihat gundah dan gelisah menanggapinya "Ne hyung" jawabnya, ia menundukan dalam kepalanya.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, melumatkan sebentar bibir hatinya pada bibir Luhan meski tak dirasanya kehangatan sama sekali pada bibir tersebut.

Yunho beranjak berdiri "Aku ingin keluar sebentar Luhan" tuturnya.

"Kemana hyung? Ini sudah sangat larut"

Yunho tersenyum, seolah mengatakan ia tak apa-apa keluar ditengah malam musim dingin seperti ini "Hanya ingin mencari angin segar" kilahnya.

Namja cantik tersebut masih berusaha menahan sang suami, ia masih memegangi satu lengan Yunho.

Belum berkata namun wajahnya sudah merona –merasa malu "Ka-kau tidak ingin melakukan 'itu' hyung?" tanya Luhan ragu.

Yunho kembali duduk "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku Luhan" tutur sambil mengusap lembut pipi Luhan.

"Hyung~"

"Aku mengerti Luhan, sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat, hyung tahu kau lelah"

Kembali Luhan menundukkan wajahnya "Gomawo hyung" tuturnya.

"Untuk apa Luhan?"

"Untuk semuanya hyung, untuk kebaikanmu, untuk pengertianmu dan semuanya"

Bagi Luhan, Yunho benar-benar terlalu baik untuk dikecewakan olehnya seperti ini.

"Ne, sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"

"Temani aku"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar permintaan Luhan, ia kembali duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya "Ne aku akan menemani sampai kau tertidur" tuturnya.

Luhan merebahkan dirinya, menarik selimut sebatas dada, berusaha terlelap.

Tangan dengan jemari jenjang Yunho mengelus permukaan rambut Luhan perlahan hingga ia benar-benar terlelap.

Menatap nanar wajah damai yang kini sedang bersenandung damai dalam alam mimpinya.

"Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkan ikrar suci pernikahan seperti ini, maafkan aku Tuhan" ucap Yunho pelan, ia tak ingin membangunkan Luhan.

.

.

* * *

Lain kamar YunHan lain kamar pula Sehun, sepasang mata itu tidak dapat terpejam sama sekali meski jam sudah menunjukan pukul 00.54.

"Arrrgh! Kenapa pikiranku tidak lepas dari Luhan itu!" gumamnya prustasi sambil berbaring dan bangun berulangkali berusaha menghilangkan segala pikirannya tentang orang tersebut, meski tetap tak bisa.

"Apa aku harus berdoa kepada yesus agar ia mencabut ingatanku tentangnya atau-aaaaarrgh ottoke?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun gusar karena seorang pria, yang pertama tentu karena Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika Luhan terbangun ia dalam keadaan sendiri -yah mungkin Yunho memang tidak berniat tidur bersamanya tadi malam, dengan kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk merapikan dirinya yang terlihat sangat berantakan pagi itu.

Sekitar lima belas menit ia sudah selesai dengan mandinya.

"Hyung?" kagetnya saat melihat Yunho duduk sambil membaca sebuah koran ditepi ranjang 'mereka' saat ia keluar dari kama mandi "Kau tidur dimana tadi malam?"

Yunho tersenyum melihat Luhan "Aku tidur dalam kamar sebelah Luhan, aku ke sini kalau-kalau appa curiga ini hanya pernikahan 'palsu'" ucapnya agak tak nyaman.

Luhan mendekat, ikut mendudukan diri disebelah Yunho "Kau sungguh pria yang sangat baik hyung, kau mengorbankan perasaanmu hanya untuk membahagiakan orang tuamu" batin Luhan, sembari terus menatap nanar Yunho.

Tidak sadarkah ia dalam keadan terlampau seksi –menurut Yunho, dan itu dapat membangkitkan libido beruang di depannya ini. Luhan hanya mengenakan handuk kecil yang ai lilitkan pada pinggangnya.

Yunho menepuk pundaknya "Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu? Cepat pakai bajumu, jangan sampai aku berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu" perkataan Yunho membuyarkan segala pemikiran yang ada di otak Luhan.

"Ah apa yang kau katakan hyung"

Ucapnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir, merasa agak malu juga mendengar ucapan suaminya tersebut.

Mereka pun berganti pakai kamar mandi yang tadi juga digunakan Luhan untuk mandi.

"Yunho hyung mianhae mianhae, aku merasa bodoh menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik dirimu, tapi aku benar-benar masih sangat mencintainya" gumam Luhan pelan yang rupanya masih di dengar Yunho meski samar-samar.

"Aku tau itu Luhan~"

Yunho berujar dengan sangat sangat pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung aku keluar ne. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" ucap Luhan setelah siap dengan pakaiannya pagi itu.

"Apa kau bisa memasak?" ragu Yunho

"Tentu, kau lihat saja nanti hasilnya"

"Aku tunggu" tantang Yunho

Untuk beberapa hari mungkin mereka akan tinggal di rumah besar itu pun karena permintaan appa Yunho yang semakin terlihat semakin lemah di usianya yang sekarang. Tentu itu membuat Luhan tak kuasa untuk menolak.

Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang juga dipaksa tinggal bersama selama Yunho, Luhan beserta kedua roang tuanya yang masih berada di rumah besar.

"Rumah ini benar lebih besar dari rumah Yunho hyung" gumamnya, meski sudah beberapa hari Luhan tinggal ia masih saja betah mengagumi kemegahan rumah tersebut. "Bahkan dapurnya pun sebesar ini" timpalnya lagi saat sudah berada di dapur.

Baru selangkah ia memasuki dapur ia sudah dicegat oleh seseorang dengan celemek khas seorang koki "Tuan tidak usah ikut, nanti kami kena marah tuan besar" ucapnya mencoba menghentikan Luhan.

"Tapi aku ingin membantu" Luhan bersikukuh.

"Kami mohon tuan, nanti kami yang kena marah tuan besar" mohonnya masih berusaha.

Luhan mendesah kecewa karenanya "Baiklah" ucapnya yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan dapur tersebut, ia tak ingin membuat orang kena marah karena dirinya.

"Kampungan" ejek Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Luhan.

Luhan berbalik cepat "W-wae? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" bingungnya.

"Tentu saja, karena orang kampungan sepertimu tidak pantas berada di sini" ucapnya masih dengan nada mengejek.

"Sehun. Kenapa kau masih saja membenciku?" Luhan membatin.

Ia membuka suaranya "A-apa kita tidak bisa berdamai Sehu?" tanyanya memberanikan diri.

"Mwo? Berdamai dengan orang sepertimu? Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Memang tidak ada untungnya bagimu, hanya saja aku merasa tidak nyaman jika kau selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku. Setabah apapun aku jika terus diperlakukan buruk pasti akan jengah Sehun"

Luhan menjelaskan dengan nada yang masih terbilang santai, dia masih ingin membujuk dengan perlahan namja yang lebih muda darinya ini.

"Wae? Ada apa ini?"

Suara bass sang appa yang sepertinya berhasil menyudahi perseteruan singkat mereka.

"Ani appa" bohong Sehun langsung.

Sang apa menatap kedunya ragu "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan mengangguk "Ne appa, kami –kami hanya sedang mengobrol tadi" ucap Luhan ikut berbohong.

Senyum terpatri dibibir tuah Oh setelah mendengar penuturah Luhan yang menurutnya lebih dapat dipercaya "Syukurlah, berarti telinga appa hanya salah dengar" ucap tuan besar Oh terkekeh sendiri.

"Ne appa" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Mata tuan Oh megnarah pada pisau yang dipegang Luhan "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan pisau itu Luhan?" tanya tuan Oh bingung.

"Ah ini, tadi aku berniat memasak appa"

Tuan Oh menggleng "Memasak? Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, kau menantuku bukan pembantuku" ucap sang mertua.

"Tidak masalah appa"

"Tapi pembantu disini sudah lebih dari cukup Luhan, segera letakkan pisau itu, appa tidak ingin menantu appa tangannya kasar gara-gara menyentuh benda-benda seperti itu"

"Kau berlebihan appa"

"Sudah cepat panggil suamimu, ajak dia sarapan"

Mendengar kata 'suamimu' membuat Luhan salang tingkah sendiri, ia malah merona tak jelas dihadapan tuan Oh dan Sehun. "Ne appa, aku akan memanggilnya" Luhan beranak lagi menuju kamarnya.

"Sakit"

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang kini harus mengepalkan tangannya kuat "Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menyandang status sebagai suamimu Kim Luhan" batin bocah SMA tersebut menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh

"Kenapa susah untuk bersikap baik padanya? Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bersikap baik tapi tetap saja tidak bisa" sambungnya lagi tetap dalam hati karena sang appa yang belum menjauh.

.

.

* * *

Di meja makan yang terbilang sangat besar itu hanya berisikan lima orang yang terlihat masih agak kaku satu sama lain, terlebih untuk Luhan.

"Mau ku ambilkan um-" tawar Luhan

"Tidak perlu!" potong sang umma sangar.

Saya lupa menceritakan bahwa pernikahan Yunho dan Luhan tidak lah di restui oleh umma Oh, menurutnya pilihan Yunho untuk menikahi namja manis itu menjijikan.

"Aku sangat berharap dapat memiliki cucu darimu Yunho" ucap nyonya Oh.

Sangat jelas kalimat tersebut berbau sindiran bagu Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya tak nyaman, karena tak mungkin baginya memberikan seorang bayi tanpa adanya rahim dalam dirinya.

"Ahjuma, jangan berkata seperti itu" tegur Yunho.

Yunho menjadi tak nyaman sendiri saat melihat perubahan raut yang terjadi pada paras cantik Luhan.

Mata sang nyonya oh melengos layaknya seorang mertua yang meremehkan menantunya seperti kebanyakan "Wae? Aku hanya mengatakan keinginanku sebagai orang tuamu" balasnya.

"Perhatikan perkataanmu, itu bisa menyakiti perasaan orang lain"

Yunho masih tak ingin mengalah.

"Yunho benar, kau harus menjaga perkataanmu!" tegas sang appa yang baru saja membuka suara.

TRAK!

Umma Oh yang merasa dipojokkan menghempaskan kasar garpu dan sendok yang tadi digunakannya.

"Wae? Kalian tidak suka!" ucap nyonya Oh yang kini sudah berniat pergi meninggalkan keempat namja yang masih tertinggal di meja makan

"Duduk! Atau ku hapus semua hak waris atas nama dirimu! Sejak kapan kau mulai melupakan sopan santunmu saat dimeja makan"

"..." wanita paruh baya tersebut kembali duduk akibat ancaman sang suami.

"Maafkan umma Luhan" bisik Yunho.

"Tidak masalah hyung, nanti juga terbiasa" ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang tampak dipaksakan "Dasar nenek lampir" timpalnya dalam hati.

"Dia memang begitu Luhan-ya, selalu seenaknya sendiri" timpal sang appa sambil melirik istrinya.

Luhan mengangguk "Ne tidak masalah appa" balasnya.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur anak kita Yunho mau menikah" kembali tuan Oh berucap pada istrinya yang masih berwajah tegang dan tak terima.

"Apa aku harus bersyukur saat anak kita menikah dengan sesama jenisnya?" tanya nyonya Oh telak sambil melirik lagi Luhan yang berada di seberangnya.

"Meski dia laki-laki tetap saja dia lebih menarik darimu, kau sudah tua" balas tuan Oh yang membuat sang istri semakin geram mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikahi namja murahan itu!"

Telinga Luhan seketika terasa panas mendengarnya "Saya bukan namja murahan mertua" ucap Luhan agak ketus sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Kau berani menjawab menantu kurang ajar!" geram umma Oh yang kini mengacungkan garpu di tangannya ke arah Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya berani, ia benar-benar tak terima dengan kalimat 'murahan' yang dilontarkan sang mertua "Karena memang aku bukan namja murahan" jawabnya santai.

"Kurang ajar!" dengus nyonya Oh.

Sementara yang lain sibuk berseteru Sehun pun tengah asik dengan pemikirannya yang sejak tadi tidak pernah lepas dari seorang Luhan.

"Kenapa semakin ke sini aku semakin jatuh cinta pada namja jelek ini"

Kembali Sehun membatin dengan mata yang terus saja memperhatikan proses makan Luhan, tanpa dia tahu ada sepasang manik musang yang juga mengawasi gerak geriknya sejak tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti hari-hari biasa Sehun kini sedang menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorng murid, meski kini ia sedang bolos dan lebih memilih untuk menemui Jaejoong?

"Sehun!" panggil Jaejoong setengah berlari menuju ke arah Sehun yang menunggunya di depan sebuah gereja.

"Akhirnya kau datang baby?" ucapnya masih saja seenaknya

Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu dia sudah bercerita pada Tao bahwa dia merasa bosan dengan Jaejoong, dan sekarang dia malah kembali membuat janji dengan namja cantik ini.

Benar-benar seorang Oh Sehun yang sangat labil.

"Ini, tolong berikan ini untuk Luhan hyung, umma menitipkannya" ucap Jaejoong sembari menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu makanan kesukaan Luhan hyung, tolong kau titipkan ne"

"Kenapa tidak memberikannya langsung?"

"Umma dan appa masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka, aku juga tidak ada waktu untuk ke sana, tolong aku ne?"

"Ne baby, apapun untukmu"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" kesal Jaejoong

Dengan kekuatan penuh Jaejoong menggeplak keras kepala Sehun, membuatnya meringis nyeri karenanya.

"Arasso arasso"

"Aku pulang sekarang, jangan lupa sampaikan salam ku untuk Luhan hyung"

"Ne"

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti biasa sehun masuk dengan begitu angkuh tanpa menundukkan wajahnya sedikitpun "Selamat datang tuan muda" sapa para pembantu dirumah besar tersebut saat Sehun melewati mereka.

"Ne" balasnya singkat "Umma dan appa ada?"

Salah satu dari mereka bergerak mengikuti langkah Sehun "Tuan dan nyonya sedang pergi dan mereka tidak mengatakan akan kemana dan tuan Yunho sepertinya masih di kantornya" jelas pelayan tersebut.

Sehun berhenti dan menatap tajam kearah pelayan tersebu "Aku tidak menanyakan Yunho" sinisnya.

Salah satu pelayan tersebut terlihat bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja marah saat mendengar nama Yunho, namun ia tetap menunduk tak nyaman "Ah ne mianhae tuan muda" ucapnya.

"Luhan ada dirumah?"

"Ne tuan, terakhir saya lihat tuan sedang duduk di pinggir kolam" jelas sang pembantu lagi.

Mendengar itu pun Sehun langsung bergegas menuju kolam renang dirumah besar tersebut dan benar Luhan sedang berada di sana sambil menjuntaikan kaki jenjangnya di pinggiran kolam.

Semenjak menjadi istri Yunho, Luhan sudah tidak diperbolehkan lagi oleh mertuanya ikut bekerja di perusahaan Yunho, meski awalnya Luhan menolak dan tetap ingin bekerja namun kerasnya tuan besar Oh memang tidak bisa ditentang oleh penghuni rumah di sini.

Jelas itu membuat Luhan menjadi orang yang kurang kerjaan, seperti sekarang ini ia hanya duduk-duduk tak jelas.

"Hey!" panggil Sehun

Dan segera Luhan menoleh hanya untuk sekedar memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah depan tanpa menjawab panggilan Sehun.

"Yak! Aku memanggilmu!"

Nada bicara sehun terdengar begitu kesal.

"Wae Sehun? Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu" jawab Luhan malas masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Namja cantik tersebut lebih memilih meneruskan memainkan air kolam dengan kakinya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan dengan seenaknya mendudukan diri di sebelah kakak iparnya tersebut.

"Ini, umma Kim menitipkannya"

"Apa itu?"

"Tadi Jaejoong hyung memberikan ini padaku, dia bilang ini dari umma, untukmu"

Luhan menghentikan segala kegiatannya, seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika mendengar jawaban Sehun "Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengan Jae hyung?" batin Luhan masih tak rela.

"Hey! Cepat ambil, atau akan ku buang"

Tangannya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang hendak melemparkan tas kecil tersebut kedalam kolam. Dan hal itu menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunanya, dengan segera ia mengambilnya.

"Gomawo Sehunie" untuk kali pertama Luhan memanggil Sehun semanis itu "Kimbab" seru Luhan senang

Sehun ikut menengok dalam kotak yang baru saja di buka Luhan "Kau menyukai makanan seperti itu?" ejek Sehun yang rupanya masih betah berada di sana.

"Ne, kau harus mencobanya" Luhan menyodorkan kotak bekal yang berisi penuh kimbab itu.

"Aku tidak berminat" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aaa, cobalah" Luhan mengambilkan satu kimbab dan mencoba menyuapkannya ke arah mulut Sehun "Ini buatkan ummaku, pasti sangat nikmat" tambahnya lagi.

Sehun memandang makanan tersebtu ragu namun akhirnya ia tetap membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan segumpal rezeki yang diberikan Luhan masuk ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan setelahnya.

Namja muda tersebut tampak mengunyah sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "Mashita" ungkapnya jujur.

Yang menyuapi tersenyum senang "Lagi?" tawar Luhan.

"Tidak, umma Kim membuatkan itu untukmu"

Tolak Sehun, dan terdengar agak sedikit sopan kali ini.

"Ummm baiklah" Luhan pun melanjutkan makannya.

Menyaksikan wajah damai tersebut begitu lahap menyantap rezeki yang tuhan berikan membuat Sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Mi-mianhae" ucap Sehun terbata pelan dan sedikit terpaksa.

Telinga namja cantik ini seperti merasa salah dengar "Kau bilang apa Sehun?" bingung Luhan yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada namja di sampingnya.

"Selama ini aku sudah keterlaluan padamu" timpal Sehun lagi tanpa menatap Luhan.

Luhan tampak ternganga dalam beberapa detik "Aku terkejut kau berkata seperti ini" ucapnya kemudian sembari terkikik geli.

"Wae? Apa lucu seseorang yang meminta maaf?" kesal Sehun

Luhan menggeleng singkat "Ani, hanya saja sungguh mengejutkan bagiku" ungkapnya masih dengan tertawa.

Pandang mereka bertemu, dan terjadi keheningan yang begitu awkward dalam beberapa detik "Minahae hyung..." ucap Sehun lagi.

Luhan mengangguk, iya tersenyum pahit "Lupakan saja Sehun aku sudah memaafkanmu, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Jae hyung?" tanya Luhan lirih.

"Baik-baik saja, wae?"

Kini luhan langsung menghindar dari tatapan Sehun "T-tidak" sanggahnya.

Ide jahil terbersit seketika dibenak Sehun "Kenapa kau cemburu jika aku dekat dengan Jae hyung?" godanya.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan gugup

"Menurutmu aku sedang membicarakan apa?"

Lama mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Sehun kembali membuka suara "Ak-aku masuk" ucapnya agak terbata, ia baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan.

"Changkaman-" Luhan menahan tangan Sehun yang sudah berniat pergi.

Dan kembali cukup lama mereka berpandangan satu sama lain, berkecamuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, bagi Luhan maupun Sehun semua terasa tak karuan saat seperti ini.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku? Apa rasa yang dulu sempat kau rasakan padaku masih ada?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Namja cantik tersebut cepat melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"A-aku-"

"Aku tahu itu masih ada"

"J-jangan salah pa-paham" kembali Luhan bicara tergagap, dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku? Salah paham? Bukan kah itu benar?"

Kali ini Sehun sudah dapat mengendalikan rasa gugupnya, dan melemparkan seringai kearah Luhan.

"Ak-aku masuk"

Luhan mengangkat kakinya dari air, berdiri berniat pergi.

"Kemana? Bahkan kita baru saja akrab Luhan hyung~" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku mengantuk"

Alibi yang cukup masuk akal, dengan cepat Luhan masuk meninggalkan Sehun sebelum wajahnya semakin sulit menahan malu di hadapan namja yang sempat- ah ralat masih mengisi hatinya tersebut.

Luhan menutup kasar pintu kamarnya, merebahkan dirinya tak kalah kasar dan bergelung tak karuan di atas ranjang king size miliknya dan Yunho.

"Kau sudah memiliki suami Kim Luhan kau harus melupakan perasaan mu terhadapnya" ucapnya pada diri sendiri "Aku harus bersyukur memiliki Yunho hyung, ne ne aku harus bersyukur" timpalnya lagi.

Wajahnya ia tenggeleamkan habis pada bantal miliknya, berusaha membuang segala pemikiran gilanya.

"Tapi sulit untuk membuang begitu saja orang itu dari pikiranku, ottoke? Kemana aku harus berkeluh kesah? Teman pun aku tak punya" lirih Luhan pilu.

Drrt Drrt

Getar ponsel miliknya terasa jelas, karena ia meletakkannya dibawah bantal yang kini ia pakai. "Yunho hyung" gumamnya saat melihat layar ponselnya.

KLIK

"Yoboseyo"

"_Luhan__~" _

Panggilan lembut terberang dari sambungan diseberang.

"Wae hyung?"

"_Hanya merindukanmu, tiba-tiba aku merasa takut kehilanganmu" _

DEG

Mendengar itu membuat dirinya merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang penghianat, setelah kejadian yang ia alami dengan Sehun tadi.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu hyung?"

"_Entahlah, aku memperhatikan photomu sejak tadi dan aku tiba-tiba merasa jatuh cinta padamu. Kau __sangat __cantik __Luhan__"_

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya agak bingung dan salah tingkah "Ada apa denganmu hyung?" herannya.

"_Sudah ku katakan aku jatuh cinta padam__u__"_

"Hyung kau in-"

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti"

Yunho memotong sambungan dan perkatan Luhan seenaknya, tanpa permisi.

Tuut Tuut Tuut

"Hyung hyung-" panggil Luhan meski sia-sia, karena sambungan sudah terlanjur diputus sepihak oleh Yunho.

"Yunho hyung aneh sekali. Ada apa dengannya?"

Ia kembali bergumam.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Mata Luhan langsung kearah pintu "Nuguya?" tanyanya setengah berteriak saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan Yunho.

"Ini aku"

Pria cantik tersebut mengernyit bingung "Mau apa lagi dia?" saat mendengar suara bass yang sudah sangan familiar di telinganya.

"Buka hyung"

Kembali suara tersebut terdengar meminta.

Sebelum beranjak membukakan pintu Luhan menyiapkan diri terlebih dahulu dengan menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, agar tidak tergagap nantinya.

Pintu terbuka, menampak Sehun dengan senyum menawannya "Wae?" tanya Luhan terdengar biasa.

"Bantu aku"

Tanpa persetujuan Sehun langsung menarik Luhan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yak! Mau kemana?"

Mereka masih saling tarik menarik "Tolong aku sunbae~" ucap Sehun berlagak sopan.

Luhan melepas kasar tangan Sehun saat ia merasa masuk dalam ruangan yang berbahaya "Yak kenapa ke dalam kamarmu" protesnya saat Sehun membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh hyung. Bantu aku mengerjakan ini" Sehun duduk didepan tumpukan kertas-kertas soal di mejanya "Kau pintar dalam matematika bukan?" tanyanya.

Luhan masih tampak menjaga jarak "Aku akan membantumu tapi tidak di sini Sehun, aku tidak ingin Yunho hyung salam paham jika aku berada di kamarmu" tutur Luhan khawatir.

"Tidak akan, lagi pula dia pulang nanti malam mungkin"

"Tap-"

"Ayolah hyung sebentar saja, aku benar benar tidak mengerti"

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat memelas.

Dan disinilah akhirnya mereka duduk ebralaskan kerpet tebal dan lembut, karena dengan sangat berat hati akhirnya Luhan bersedia membantu Sehun mengerjakan tugas-tugas matematika yang sebenarnya bisa ditanganinya sendiri.

Perlahan Luhan mulai menjelaskan beberapa soal yang telah ditunjuk oleh Sehun, dan menurutnya soal-soal itu sangat mudah.

"Kau sangat cantik saat sedang serius seperti itu"

Sehun bergumam dengan pandang mata yang tak pernah lepas dari Luhan.

Namja cantik tersebut dari kegatan menjelaskannya "Hey! Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar kau malah memperhatikan hal lain!" kesal Luhan tak terima.

Sehun memasang wajah sepolos mungkin –meski gagal "Aku tidak memperhatikan hal lain hyung, aku memperhatikanmu" tuturnya.

"Perhatikan perlajarannya, bukan memperhatikan aku!"

"Ada kotoran di rambutmu"

Sehun mendekatkan sedikit badannya pada Luhan, menyapu benang yang sangat kecil dan tidak penting di atas rambut Luhan –modus.

"Biar aku" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang sudah terjulur ingin mengambilkan benang tersebut.

Namun seperti halnya sinetron-sineron yang biasa kalian tonton, saat tangan Luhan berusaha menepis tangan sang namja tampan, sang namja tampan malah mempersalahgunakan hal tersebut untuk menggenggam tangan sang namja cantik hingga akhirnya terjadilah ke-awkward-an yang sepertinya hanya dirasakan oleh Luhan.

"L-lepas Sehun" keluh Luhan saat dirasanya genggaman tangan Sehun semakin erat menggenggam jari-jari jenjangnya.

Sehun mencondongkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Luhan "Wae? Kau tidak suka?" bisiknya.

"B-bukan begitu" jawabnya serba salah.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya... hanya-"

"Kau malu" ucap Sehun saat melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah bersemu sempurna.

Sungguh cantik.

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar menghempas kasar tangan yang menggenggamnya tersebut "Untuk apa aku malu!" kilahnya langsung.

"Wajahmu mengatakan semuanya hyung"

Sehun melingkarkan jemari tangannya pada dagu Luhan mengangkat wajah Luhan yang sedari tadi menghindari tatapan matanya.

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Dan semakin dekat.

...hingga akhirnya jarak di antara mereka hilang dengan sempurna. Bibir itu hanya tertempel begitu saja tanpa melakukan pergerakan, sampai akhirnya Sehun melumat sedikit bibir bawah Luhan dan masih tak ada perlawanan yang berarti untuk beberapa saat. Sampai pada Sehun merubah lumatannya menjadi lumatan yang brutal dan bernafsu.

Membaut namja manis tersebut langsung mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun, ia berdiri berniat beranjak meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Meski tidak sepenuhnya Luhan dapat keluar karena Sehun kembali menahannya.

Luhan berbalik memandang Sehun dengan rasa marah "Tetaplah di sini hyung" pinta Sehun lembut.

"Le-lepas Oh Sehun!" ucap Luhan berusaha melepas cengkraman Sehun yang semakin lama semakin kuat.

"Hyung aku tahu kau mencintaiku!"

Sehun mengurung Luhan dalam pelukannya –dari belakang. Mendekap namja cantik yang hampir membuatnya gila akhir-akhir ini.

"Ku mohon jangan seperti ini"

Luha berucap –terdengar lemah.

"Aku men-"

"Sehun, aku mohon jangan membuat posisiku semakin sulit"

Kembali namja manis ini memohon.

"Aku menyesal menyia-nyiakan dirimu saat itu hyung, bolehkah aku memiliki –ah setidaknya mengharapkanmu lagi? Ku akui aku dulu memang sangat kejam padamu! Dan memintamu menjadi milikku sesudah kau menjadi seperti sekarang ini adalah hal yang sangat kurang ajar aku juga tahu itu! Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang munafik hyung aku mencintaimu!" tutur Sehun panjang lebar.

Luhan menggeleng cepat, tak ingin –ia sangat tak ingin menghianati Yunho meski ia masih mencintai namja ini.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah tidak mungkin Sehun , ku mohon mengertilah! Lagi pula aku sudah merelakan jika kau ingin menjalani hubungan dengan Jaejoong, tapi ku mohon jangan membuatku jatuh semakin dalam dalam jurang perasaan yang tidak seharusnya seperti ini!"

Ia berucap sembari terus meronta dalam depakan namja tampan tersebut.

Kini giliran Sehun yang menggeleng "Aku tidak pernah mencintai Jaejoong hyung Luhan, aku hanya terlalu tertarik kepadanya, tidak lebih!" ucapnya entah benar atau tidak.

"Aku tidak perduli, tapi ku mohon biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang!"

"Tidak! Aku Oh Sehun bersumpah akan membuatmu menjadi milikku!" bisiknya mantap pada Luhan

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Lepas!" bentak Luhan

"Tidak hyung, ini bukan omong kosong"

Dengan mantapnya ia berujar sebelum melepas pelukannya, dan kesempatan tersebut ak disia-siakan Luhan, ia langsung berlari menghambur keluar dari ruangan bungsu Oh tersebut.

"Kau bodoh Luhan! Kenapa kau begitu lemah jika berhadapan dengannya! Mana Luhan yang berjanji untuk melupakan namja yang bahkan dengan senang hati melukaimu hingga berdarah di depan umum seperti Oh Sehun itu!"

Luhan membatin.

BLAM

Dengan sangat kasar Luhan menutup pintu kamar Sehun seolah memberi tahu bahwa ia tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan dan diaktakan Sehun padanya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarnya Luhan?"

Mata Luhan hanya membulat dengan wajah kaget sejadi-jadinya saat tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang berada didepan kamar Sehun.

"Yu-yunho hyung..."

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC?**

**Saya sekarang jadi tidak bisa update terlalu sering dikarenakan kesibukan, saya mohon maaf -_- tapi saya tetap akan berusaha untuk terus update fanfic-fanfic saya ^_^**

**Untuk yang masih review terimakasih, juga fav dan follow-nya :***

**nisaramaidah28**** : terimakasih, saya usahakan untuk update secepat yang saya bisa ^_^**

**HunSeLuHan**** : Aaaa mianhae saya tidak bisa terlalu fast update lagi sekarang -_- terimakasih untuk menyempatkan review-nya~**

**ferinarefina**** : biar ada sensasi beda kalo mereka nikah mba ^_^ gomwo reviewnyeee ^_^**

**indahmickeyminnie**** : whahaha baca aja dulu ampe abis mba, ending couple masih saya rahasiakan hihihi, thank's a lot **

**irnalee96**** : wah sukur kalau kmu juga suka :D saya jadi senang, jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi ne**

**ani n**** : wkwk yang sabar mbak, jangan dibawa emosi bacanya nanti gak bisa nikmatin lagi loo :D makasih reviewnya, tinggalin jejak lagi ya :D**

**ekffaridah004****: ah tidak apa-apa, saya juga telat update-nya, mianhae -_- terimkasih sudah selalu review, tinggalin jejak lagi ya **

**juniaangel58**** : Ish ish, hubungan mereka baik-baik kok, jangan emosi bacanya ya mbak hahaha nanti malah gk bisa nikmatin loh XD ikuti terus dan jng lupa tinggalkan jejak ^_^**

**hunhanrakaisoo**** : Masa sedih? Apa ini masuk kategori angst? Bukan kan? Ah terimakasih reviewnya, tinggalkan jejak lagi ya.**

**anandajunia7**** : wah suka crack pair ya? wkwkwkw #samadong. Terimakasih sudah review, tinggalkan jejak lagi next next ya**

**marikha**** : nah di chap ini sudah terjawab kan? Ehehehe terimakasih dan tetap tinggalkan review ya ^_^**

**xiuhana**** : ty ty ty ^_^ tinggalkan review trus ya**

**kaihunhan**** : terimakasih, tinggalkan review trus y **

**HunHanCherry1220****: ah saya sangat mengharapkan review yang mengingatkan seperti ini ^_^ maaf untuk typonya, saya masih berusaha mengurangi, tetap komen dan kritik mbak ya :)**

**hunhan shipper**** : karena sudah saya update makanya typonya ilang ahahaha :v terimakasih reviewnya, lagi lagi ^_^**

**nabratz**** : tenang, gak bakal runyam-runyam amat kok, tinggalkan review lagi ne ^_^**

**jeje jung****: ihiiiy saya juga penasaran :V tinggalkan review lagi ya~**

**WulanLulu**** : maksud tersendiri? Sepertinya tidak ada hehehehe tinggalkan review lagi ya ^_^**

**saYYou**** : cerita magang saya skip soalnya gk penting juga ahahah :v ikuti terus cerita ini kalo masih ingin tahu heheheh keep review ^_^**

**HJ**** : sebel sama sehun ya? Sama shello juga wkkk~ keep review ^_^**

**luludeer2009**** : ty reviewnya mbak, keep review ^_^**

**himekaruLI**** : ini sangat panjang untuk aku, ehehee jadi malas edit :3 keep review ya :) maaf untuk keterlambatannya.**

**Novey**** : terimakasih, keep review ^_^**

**EXO Cumi****: cepet baca cepet review lagi biar ilang penasarannya ya ^_^ thank's a lot~ keep review ^_^**

**Dan untuk guest-guest laainnya saya ucapkan banyak-banak terimakasih, juga para silent reader saya harap untuk kedepannya anda bisa menghargai hasil jerih payah saya.**

**Review masih diperlukan untuk kelanjutan fanfic ini XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Luhan Destiny**

**Pair****:**

HunHan

**Cast :**

Oh Se Hoon

Lu Han

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other...

**Warning : Yaoi****! **** cerita pasaran****(mungkin)****, typo****(s), dan mungkin judul tidak sesuai dengan ceritanya.**

**BUKAN FUJOSHI MENJAUH!**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam ****cerita itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan****, fic ini murni khayalan author. ****Jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karen saya hanya meminjam nama mereka ****Terimakasih!**** Dan lagi-lagi ini remake dari FF SiChul saya.**

**Happy Reading ^.^**

* * *

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar__nya Luhan__?"_

_Mata Luhan hanya membulat dengan wajah kaget sejadi-jadinya saat tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang berada didepan kamar Sehun. _

"_Yu__-yun__ho hyung..."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Luhan tampak mematung tak bisa berkata apapun, jiwa dan raganya benar-benar terkejut mendapati Yunho yang tiba-tiba berada didepan kamar Sehun.

"Luhan, Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Sehun?" tatapan tajam menusuk didapat Luhan dari sepasang manik musang milik Yunho yang berdiri tepat di depan saat ini.

Namja cantik ini mulai membuka suaranya "Aku- itu tadi Sehun aa..a minta bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya hyung-"

"Benarkah?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk "N-ne hyung. apa perlu ak-"

Yunho mengangkat tangannya –mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk berhenti berbicara "Tidak perlu. Aku percaya padamu Luhan" potong Yunho sembari tersenyum tulus "Aku sangat percaya bahwa kau masih sangat mencintainya" lirih Yunho dalam hatinya.

Wajah Luhan nampak lega, senyum paslu Yunho benar-benar terlihat tulus dimatanya "Hyung, ingin mandi? Biar aku siapkan air hangat" tawar Luhan.

Pria dengan marga Jung tersebut mengangguk "Ne, siapkan untuk hyung" jawab singkat Yunho lagi dengan senyum pahit yang melengkung indah di bibir hatinya.

Setelahnya mereka langsung beranjak berlalu menuju kamar mereka, yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kamar Sehun.

"Aku tidak boleh mengkhianati Yunho hyung, tidak boleh, tidak boleh!" Luhan membatin, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terus mengikuti langkah Yunho.

Luhan tampak tengah mengatur suhu panas air yang akan dipakai Yunho untuk mandi nanti dalam kamar mandi mereka, tentu masih dengan pikiran yang tak nyaman setelah kejadian tadi.

Sedikit banyaknya ia tetap merasa telah berkhianat pada Yunho, terlebih jika itu tentang perasaannya yang tak bsia ia bohongi.

GREP

"Hyung?"

Luhan terperanjat keget saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho memeluknya saat baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pelukannya semakin erat "Luhan, maaf jika aku tidak bisa membuat hidupmu bahagia" ucap Yunho setengah berbisik.

Namja cantik tersebut melepas pelukannya, menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya agar dapat menatap Yunho yang membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk lehernya "Hyung! Sejak ditelpon tadi kau selalu saja berbicara yang tidak-tidak" heranya

"Karena aku tahu kau menikah dengan ku hanya karena rasa balas jasa"

Setelah berucap seperti itu Yunho beranjak duduk ditepian tempat tidur mereka, tentu dengan Luhan yang mengikutinya.

Sungguh kita pasti tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang Jung Yunho saat ini? Memiliki istri yang bahkan tak sanggup untuk ia sentuh, tentu sangat menyedihkan bukan? Meski ia sendiri sudah mengatakan sejak awal bahwa ini hanya pernikahan palsu, tetap saja rasa akan tumbuh lama kelamaan.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu hyung"

Manik musangnya kembali mengarah pada Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya saat ini.

"Wae? Bukankah itu benar?"

Wajah Luhan terlihat kecewa "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini hyung?" tanyanya memelas.

Bukankan Yunho sendiri dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa ini hanya untuk menyenang sang appa disisa hidupnya.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya "Karena aku tahu kau memang tidak akan pernah mencintaiku Luhan" ucap Yunho datar

"Bukankah sejak awal hyung sendiri sudah mengatakan bahwa kita menikah hanya untuk membahagiakan appa?" ungkap Luhan ".. meski begitu aku tetap akan mencoba dan berusaha untuk mencintaimu hyung, tapi itu perlu waktu" ucapnya meminta pengertian.

Kalimat Luhan seolah menyadarkan Yunho dengan tingkahnya, Luhan benar –pernikahan ini semakata hanya untuk membahagiakan sang appa.

Yunho meletakan kedua tangannya pada pundak Luhan "Ne. Mianhae Luhan... Apa aku egois? aku hanya terbawa suasana" tuturnya tak nyaman.

"Sudah lupakan saja hyung, aku mengerti kalau kau kecewa padaku"

Dengan kalimat seperti itu seolah Luhan ingin kembali membuka masalah pembicaraan baru, beruntung Yunho sepertinya tak ingin meladeninya, ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Suasana benar benar tak nyaman, bahkan saat mereka sudah tak dalam satu ruangan sekalipun –tetap saja membuat Luhan gelisah.

Luhan muengusap wajahnya kasar "Maaafkan aku hyung" gumamnya pelan

Setelah beberapa menit tampak Yunho sudah kelaur dengan mengusap-usap handuk pada kepalanya, sungguh seksi dilihat dari segi mana pun.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita jalan-jalan?"

Mendapat tawaran tiba-tiba seperti itu tentu saja membuat Luhan jadi ingin bertanya... "Kemana hyung?" tanyanya, ia memberikan satu setel pakaian rumahan pada Yunho.

"Ke rumahmu"

Luhan merengut "Itu bukan jalan-jalan hyung" keluhnya.

"Sama saja, bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Ne, nanti malam kita pergi"

Yunho menanggalkan handuknya begitu saja menampakkan keseluruhan tubuh indah miliknya –bahkan bagian kebanggaannya, melupakan kerberadaan Luhan yang mungkin sudah speechless saat ini.

Mulut mungil tersebut benar-benar ternganga "H-hyung ka-" sungguh Luhan hanya bisa menggantungkan ucapan saat ini, wajahnya panas melihat wujud naked Yunho yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Sementara yang ditatap kini tengah asik mengenakan pakaia yang tadi Luhan berikan "Wae Luhan?" tanya Yunho berlagak polos.

Luhan langsung memalingkan dengan wajah yang memerah akibat salah tingkah "Kenapa kau mengganti pakaianmu disini hyung..." ucapnya malu.

Yunho hanya terkekeh geli, ia sangat menyukai Luhan saat sedang salang tingkah seperti sekarang ini "Kenapa? Toh ini kamarmu dah kita suami istri" tuturnya

"Tetap saja"

Masih dengan wajah tersipu Luhan beranjak berniat meninggalkan Yunho "Mau kemana?" tahannya.

"Aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi hyung"

Bibir hati Yunho menyeringai jahil, ia masih menahan lengan Luhan yag membelakanginya "Aku tahu kau malu" bisiknya setelah menarik Luhan –mendekap namja mungil ini dari belakang.

"Jika kau sudah tahu maka lepas hyung"

"Tidak aku menginginkanmu Luhan"

Luhan merinding geli saat merasa lehernya diterpa deru nafas Yunho yang sengaja dibuat agar terdengar begitu menggairahkan.

Yunho tampak menikmati leher jenjang tersebut selama beberapa detik dengan memberi tanda kemerahan yang tak begitu pekat, membalik tubuh Luhan dan menciumnya lembut –tak ada balasan.

Luhan tampak bergetar dalam dekapannya, ia takut namun juga tak ingin terlalu mengecewakan dan membangkang atas keinginan suaminya, apa lagi sampai menolak Yunho untuk hal yang sudah semestinya dilakukan suami istri seperti ini.

Yunho menyadari hal tersebut dan membuatnya harus menyudahi aktifitasnya "Maafkan aku Luhan, aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri" ucapnya sedikit menjauh, terliaht jelas diwajah namja tampant ersebut ia sudah sangat ingin meminta haknya pada Luhan.

Luhan masih tak bersuara, ia berjalan kembali duduk ditepian ranjang mereka dengan wajah tak karuan –diikuti oleh Yunho "Tidak hyung, sudah seharusnya karena kau suami-"

"Luhan, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan memaskamu" potong Yunho cepat "Maafkan hyung ne?" ucapnya sembari mengenggam tangan Luhan lembut, dan namja cantik tersebut hanya mengangguk.

"Aku lah disini yang seharusnya meminta maaf hyung"

Luhan hanya membatin kali ini.

.

.

* * *

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Yunho menggandeng tangan mungil Luhan untuk keluar dari kamar mereka "Kajja baby" ucap Yunho mesra.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu hyung?"

"Sejak saat ini"

"Ya ya ya"

Mereka berangkat menuju kediaman keluarga Kim, keluarga Luhan yang secara tidak langsung juga sudah menjadi keluarga Yunho sekarang.

Luhan tampak sangat senang sesampainya 'dirumahnya' belum lagi seluruh keluarganya dalam keadaan lengkap hari ini, itu menambah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

"Umma!" Luhan langsung memeluk umanya yang sedang memasak di dapur "Luhan? kapan kau datang?" kaget umma Kim.

"Baru saja umma"

Dengan susah payah sang umma bergerak, karena tengah dipeluk posesif oleh anak bungsunya ini "Kau ini sudah berumah tangga, hilangkan lah sikap manjamu yang berlebihan itu Luhan" tegur umma Kim sambil melepas celemeknya.

"Aku hanya akan seperti ini jika dengan mu umma"

"Kau bersama Yunho kah? Mana dia?"

Sang umma ebrtanya sembari celingukan melihat diambang pintu ruangan dapur tersebut.

Luhan mengangguk "Dia diluar umma aku suruh berbincang dengan appa" jawab Heechul

Wanita tersebut memandang Luhan lama, dan tiba-tiba menggeleng pasrah "Sebenarnya sampai sekarang umma masih tak menyangka kau akan menyandang gelar 'istri' seperti sekarang ini" tutur beliau agak kecewa.

Siapa yang tidak kecewa saat anak kandungnya harus menikah dengan sesama jenis? Orang tua mana pun pasti akan shock –setidaknya.

Yang diajak bicara hanya bisa tersenyum canggung tak nyaman mendapati sang umma kembali melayangkan ketidak sukaannya meski tidak secara kasar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi umma, mungkin ini memang takdir ku"

Luhan berucap seadanya dan terdengar pasrah.

Umma Kim mendesah kecewa "Ya sudah. Cepat buatkan Yunho minum dan juga untuk appamu" titah beliau.

"Jae hyung mana umma?" tanya Luha kemudian

Bagaimana pun Luhan berseteru atau saling mendiamkan sekalipun dengan hyung itu, tetap saja dia merindukannya dan selalu menanyakan kabar meski hanya dari orang terdekatnya –tak secara langsung.

"Ada di kamarnya, sepertinya tadi dia mengajak temannya menginap"

"Teman? Nugu?"

"Umma tidak tahu, kau lihat sendiri nanti"

"Hmmm"

Luhan beranjak menganbil dua buah gelas dan seperti yang tadi umma-nya suruh untuk menjamu Yunho, dengan telaten ia membuat kopi sebanyak dua buah.

Mereka hanya diam selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya sang umma kembali membuka suara "Bagaimana rumah tanggamu? Apa kau merasa bahagia bersamanya?" lagi umma Kim menanyakan hal yang ebrhubungan dengan rumah tangganya.

"Aku juga tidah tahu" gumam Luhan tanpa sengaja.

"Ne?"

Luhan tersadar melihat ekspresi sang umma yang tampak bingung "Ah aku? Tentu saja aku bahagia umma, dia tampan, dia baik, bahkan dia juga memiliki segalanya" cerocos Luhan benar –meski tidak dengan kalimat 'bahagia' yang ia ucapkan.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu"

Dan Luhan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan sembari tersenyum getir.

.

.

* * *

Dengan perasaan ragu Luhan mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Jaejoong dan dirinya –dulu "Jae hyung kau di dalam?" tanyanya perlahan.

Klek

Pintu terbuka "Luhan!" pekik Jaejoong girang, ia langsung memeluk dongsaeng semata wayangnya ini saat membukakan pintu, menandakan ia juga sangat merindukan Luhan.

Luhan sedikit terhuyung karena pelukan Jaejoong "Ya! Kau hampir membuatku jatuh hyung" kagetnya.

Jaejoong masih tampak tersenyum senang sembari terus mempererat pelukannya "Mian, hyung hanya terlalu gembira bertemu dengamu Luhan" jujurnya lagi.

"Umma bilang hyung membawa teman menginap, nugu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Tak menjawab, Jaejoong langsung menarik Luhan masuk dalam kamarnya, menampakkan sosok jangkung yang kini tengah berleha santai pada bekas tempat tidurnya dulu.

"Oh hyung rupanya?" ucap Luhan saat melihat Changmin yang asik dengan laptopnya.

"Eh? Luhan?" kaget Changmin

"Wae? Hyung melupakan wajahku yang tampan ini?" ucapnya. Percaya diri sekali bukan? Ya mungkin sejak dididik oleh Yunho, Luhan agak sedikit meningkat kepercayaan dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar Luhan?" tanya Changmin masih dengan bingungnya

Luhan mendengus sebal karenanya "Wae! Aku Kim Luhan hyung" jengkelnya karena Changmin seolah benar-benar tak mengenalinya.

"Luhan? Kim Luhan" kaget Changmin masih tak percaya.

"Aish hyung ini, iya aku Luhan"

Changmin masih tampak tak percaya meski ia sudah tahu itu Luhan teman sekelas mereka dahulu "Kau benar-benar berubah" gumamnya –bahkan laptopnya sudah terbengkalai tak ia perdulikan

Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Changmin pelan "Jangan macam-macam dia sudah bersuami, kau temani Luhan sebentar ne? Aku akan mengambil beberapa makanan ringan" tutur namja cantik ini

"Yatta!" seru Changmin saat mendengar kata 'makanan ringan' yang bahkan lebih indah dari wanita seksi –menurutnya.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong tampak sedang bersusah payah sekarang ini, ia tengah berjingkit-jingkit ingin mengambil sekotak makanan ringan di atas lemari dapurnya.

"Terlalu tinggi"

Seet

"Yak! Kembalikan it untuk Lu-"

Perkataan Jaejoong terhenti seketika saat bertemu pandang dengan manik musang yang membuatnya 'mabuk' hanya dalam sekali lihat "Ini, aku Cuma mengambilkan bukan merebutnya" Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

Namja cantik tersebut menundukan kepalanya cepat "Terimakasih hyung" ucapnya yang sudah terlanjur malu –entah karena apa.

"Sama-sama Jae, mana Luhan?" tanya Yunho tak berbasa-basi.

"Luhan? Dia di kamarku. Apa yang hyung lakukan di dapur seperti ini?"

Jaejoong tampak memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada namja tampan ini.

Bibir hati miliknya melengkungkan senyum lembut dan membaut Jaejoong semakin tak akruan akrenanya "Aku dari kamar kecil Jae, tolong suruh Luhan menemuiku, kami harus pulang" tutur Yunho meminta.

Wajahnya berubah kecewa "Secepat ini kah? Aku masih merindukannya" ucap Jaejoong menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yunho mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya "Kau boleh berkunjung ke rumahku jika kau merindukannya Jaejoong ah" ucapnya.

Wajahnya benar-benar memanas hanya karena kepalanya disentuh oleh jemari jenjang Yunho, ia hanya mengangguk tak karuan. "A-aku.. biar ku panggilkan Luhan" Jaejoong langsung menghambur keluar dari dapurnya dengan hati yang tidak karuan.

"Tidak boleh kau tidak boleh menyukai iparmu sendiri Jaejoong"

Jaejoong membatin.

.

Jaejoong masuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan beberapa makanan ringan yang dibawanya "Luhan, Yunho menunggumu dia bilang harus segera pulang" ucapnya langsung.

Seketika wajah cantik tersebut berubah kecewa "Pulang? Baru juga sampai" keluhnya

"Mau bagaimana lagi, cepat hyung akan mengantarmu keluar"

"Hyung ini seperti aku bukan orang rumah saja"

Jaejoong tak menjawa ia menarik Luhan berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu dimana Yunho sudah menunggunya.

Dan ebnar Yunho tampak sudah benar-benar menunggunya tak jauh di pintu utama bersama sang appa.

Luhan mendekat "Kenapa pulang secepat ini hyung?" keluhnya kecewa.

"Umma yang menyuruh Luhan, tidak masalahkan jika kita pulang sekarang?"

Meski berat Luhan tetap mengangguk "Ne hyung" ucapnya menurut "Appa, umma, Jae hyung... aku harus pulang sekarang" dan lagi Luhan memeluk ketiganya secara bergantian.

Dan bla bla bla... setelahnya Luhan langsung berjalan di belakang mengiringi langkah tegap suaminya.

"Kau sangat beruntung Luhan"

.

.

* * *

Suasana benar-benar mencekam.

Mereka berempat –Luhan, Yunho, Sehun dan sang ibu mertua 'yang kejam' tengah berada diruang tamu keluarga besar Oh.

Namja cantik ini menatap bingung pada umma Oh yang terlihat manahan marah pada Sehun yang duduk dengan menundukan kepalanya.

PLAK

Luhan mendapat pukulan telak di wajahnya, menyisakan bekas merah yang sepertinya sangat sakit. Dan tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya karena pasalnya dia baru tiba, bahkan belum sempat Luhan membuka suara sudah mendapat tamparan dari sang umma mertua.

Yunho langsung melotot tak suka pada sang umma tiri melihat pemandangan tersebut "Apa yang kau lakukan!" hardiknya berani, ia langsung menarik Luhan menjauh dari sang umma.

Tangan Luhan mengelus wajahnya merasa nyeri "Ini sakit" kelunya pelan.

"Itu pantas untuk namja murahan sepertimu!" desis umma Oh tajam.

"W-wae? Apa salahku!" protes Luhan tak terima.

Umma Oh semakin menatap geram ke arah Luhan yang memang benar-benar tidak tahu permasalahan sebenarnya, begitu juga Yunho yang hanya terbingung-bingung dengan orang tua tiriya.

Yunho benar-benar tampak geram melihat kekasihnya dipukul seperti itu "Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika kau tidak memiliki penjelasan yang masuk akal" ancamnya.

"Lebih baik segera kau ceraikan namja murahan ini Yunho, dari awal aku sudah tidak sudi memiliki menantu pelacur sepertinya" ucap umma Oh penuh penekanan.

"Jangan menyebut Luhan dengan sebutan seperti itu, lebih baik sekarang cepat ahjuma jelaskan!"

Nyonya Oh tampak mengambil nafas sebelum kembali berujar "Kau tahu ada pelayan yang melapor pada ku tentang tindak perselingkuhan istrimu ini Jung Yunho? Dan betapa bodohnya namja menjijikan ini. Dia berselingkuh dengan dongsaengmu sendiri. Bagaimana jika appa sampai tahu hah! Mungkin dia akan mati saat itu juga" pekik beliau.

Tentu penjelasan umma Oh membuat semuanya menjadi jelas di mata Luhan 'Dia berselingkuh dengan dongsaengmu sendiri' kalimat itu lah yang kini terulang-ulang dalam Luhan.

"Hyu-"

Baru saja Luhan hendak membuka suaranya Yunho sudah memotong perkataannya "Ini rumah tangga kami, jadi ahjuma tidak perlu repot untuk ikut campur" ucapnya datar.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke rumahku, aku akan membawa Luhan agar tidak terjadi hal-hal seperti ini lagi..."

Hal tersebut membuat wanita paruh baya tersebut semakin geram "Tidak! Kau tidak boleh meneruskan hubungan mu dengan namja murahan ini!" desisnya tajam

"Kau hanya umma tiriku jadi jangan terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah pribadiku. Ingat itu!"

Setelahnya Yunho langsung berlalu sambil menarik Luhan dan meninggalkan umma dan Sehun yang masih terdiam pada posisi sebelumnya.

.

.

Meski ini memang pernikan palsu, Yunho tampak murka mendengar penuturan sang umma tadi, dan juga tampak menyakiti perasaannya.

Mereka tengah duduk bersampingan pada sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur kamar tersebut, selama setengah jam mereka saling diam. Hingga Luhan akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hyung-"

"Kau memang masih sangat mencintainya kan Luhan?" potong Yunho dengan suara yang terdengar begitu dingin dan datar.

Luhan tertunduk, ia benar benar merasa bersalah kali ini "Mianhae hyung, aku berjanji hyung akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh" lirih Luhan sembari menggenggam jemari Yunho.

"Jangan berjanji Luhan, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa menepatinya" Yunho menatap tak jelas ke arah depan tanpa memandang Luha yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mianhae hyung mianhae" kini isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut namja cantik ini, ia menangis karena Yunho yang terlalu baik kepadanya hingga membuat kecewa dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak suka melihat pria menangis" Yunho menyapu air mata Luhan dengan jarinya.

Yunho tampak gusar sendiri pada akhrinya, ia ingin marah namun juga tak bsia –mungkin karena ia sudah mulai jatuh hati dengan namja cantik ini –mungkin.

"Aku seperti sedang memanfaatkan keluargamu hyung" keluhnya pada Yunho "Kau tahu aku mencintai namja lain, kenapa kau masih mempertahankan ku!"

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu Luhan, kau sangat berarti bagiku"

Luhan hanya diam saat Yunho mendekapnya "Kau terlalu baik! Terlalu baik Yunho hyung! Apa ada orang yang membiarkan istrinya mencintai namja lain seperti aku ini!?" batin Luhan.

Mana yang salah? Luhan, Sehun atau Yunho? Mereka semua memiliki kesalahan masing-masing yang membuat mereka bergelut dalam masalah ini, salah Yunho karena sudah mengajak Luhan menikah begitu juga Luhan yang menerima Yunho tanpa pikir panjang, begitu pun Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengatakan cinta saat kehidupan rumah tangga YunHan sudah tampak sempurna meski hanya di luar. Yah begitulah hidup.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hayoo mau END atau TBC?**

**Saya liha review berkurang dari chapter sebelumnya~ Tinggalkan review jika kalian masih berminat :3 Dan ingat saya tidak menerima silent reader disini, hargai karya saya dengan meninggalkan review!**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak nya :D **

**Marikha** : ishh isshh jangan galau-galau atuh mbak :D ty reviewnya dan keep review ok ;)

**ani n** : wkwkwk ingin nya sih YunHan berhubung saya pecinta crack pair, tapi tidak tahu kedepannya seperti apa :v soarlnya bnyk yg minta hunhan juga :3

**xiuhana** : done~ Keep review

**ssnowish** : edeh kasian nah sehunnya kalau dibuang ke sungai :v keep review mbak

**farfaridah16** : terimakasih faridah sudah menyempatkan review dengan akun lain ini smpai chap 12 aja kok hehe keep review

**indahmickeyminnie** : huuh memang resek tuh orang -_- ok ok sudah saya update secepat yang saya bsia :D keep review ok ;)

**irnalee96** : termakasih sudha review ff saya selalu :D huaa kita lihat kebelakang nanti deh ceritanya kayak apa, yunhan atau hunhan hehehe keep review :D

**juniaangel58** : kalau gk ad ayg kayak gitu gk bakal seru ceritanya hahahaha keep review mbak ;)

**Novey** : nah hayo loh jadi pengennya gimana itu... Yunhan apa Hunhan? Xixixi keep review neng :D

**Jaejae** : disini ada nah, tpi dkit bgt :3 keep review ya...

**jeje jung** : hehehe ikuti terus kalo penasaran :3 keep review

**kaihunhan** : nah jadi kasian sama yg mana, yunho apa sehun? Hihi keep review ok:3

**nisaramaidah28** : wah typo ya -_- itu karena pada cerita aslinya Jaejoong adiknya Heechul, aku lupa ganti, gomennasai... keep review

**nabratz** : ish sih masa cerai, disini ada dikit YunJae nah, keep review

**oktaviaritarosita** : hmmm, masih bingung mau letak dimana YunJae momentnya :3 kebanyakan YunHan sama HunHan dalam cerita ini, keep review

**HJ** : couplenya beruang ya si gajah wkwkwk tapi gak tau deh nanti bakal bersatu apa enggak whahaha keep review :D

**Rkyl** : wah wah serasa terbang dibilang 'keren banget' hehehe keep review

**ferinarefina** : Kayaknya jatuh cinta deh XD keep review

**HunHanCherry1220** : nah itu karena di cerita asli nya jaejoong itu adiknya heenim jadi lupa ganti, mianhae -_- terimakasih sudah memberi tahu, keep review mbak :D

**saYYou** : nah nah berarti masalah baru bakal datang kalau mama Sehun tahu anaknya jatuh cinta sama Luhan hahahah keep review ok :D

**luludeer2009** : hehe banyak yg minta yunjae ternyata ok ok, saya usahakan di chapter depan ya, keep review

**himekaruLI** : kasian Yunho ya -_- saya sendiri juga gak tega bikin dia jadi kayak gitu bgt wkwkwk keep review

**ChagiLu** : ish gak seru lah kalau langsung jadian, musti bnyk rintangannya dulu ahahaha keep review ^_^

**Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi** : Yang sabar nah bacanya dek, nanti darah tinggi loh hihihi :v terima kasih bgt loh udah review dari awal cerita ini, unni terharu nah hehehehe :'D typo masih ebrusaha dikuring :3 Untuk chap depan terus review ya ^_^


End file.
